A rara avis's abulia
by need-courage-to-write
Summary: All is not what is seems as a series of random situations send the team into turmoil and all seems to lead to Hotch. Can he handle the pressure or will he let the team down, to a fatal end.....
1. Chapter 1: Plotting

_Hey everyone it has been a while but i am back. So all reviews are welcomed. hope you like it :)  
_

**_A Rara Avis's abulia_**

_rara avis__ noun;  
_

_A rare or unique person or thing_

_abulia__ noun:_

_Loss or impairment of the ability to act or to make decisions_

CHAPTER ONE : PLOTTING...

"Come on Reid it is a good plan. She tricked you as well."

"Well not really I always suspected"

"No you didn't" Morgan retorted throwing a soft mini rugby stress ball at him.

"I did to!" replied an indignant Reid.

At this point Reid swirled in his chair and tried to start some paper work. Morgan wasn't going to let Reid dissuade him that easily.

Hopping up from his desk he strode over to Reid and placing one hand on Reid back the other on the back of Reid's chair lent in real close and whispered in Reid ear.

Prentiss who had just come of JJ's office was walking down to the bullpen. She was carefully observing Morgan and Reid's interaction. They were so involved they didn't notice her coming over and she went as close as she could to them and gently blew down Morgan neck while simultaneously ruffling Reid's hair.

Morgan involuntarily did a body shiver and jumped out of the way. Reid's hand shot up to his head but Prentiss had already stood back and was too busy laughing to herself. Morgan still shaking slightly glared at Prentiss but before he could give out Reid was blurted out, "Morgan, what the hell?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you mess with my hair?" Reid asked exasperated.

Morgan stared at Reid dumbfounded. Prentiss couldn't hold the laugh in anymore and burst out laughing. Morgan was still spluttering when Hotch poked his head out of his office. He looked quizzically down at the bullpen and Prentiss immediately regained composure and went to her desk. Hotch inquired to JJ's where about and then upon being told she is on the office headed towards her office.

Morgan eventually getting himself together explained to Reid that he did no thing. He pointed his finger towards Prentiss but Prentiss protested "Don't blame me. All I did was blow down Morgan neck! I can't control his hands."

But at this she laughed out loud again. Reid looked between Morgan and Prentiss trying to decide who to trust when Prentiss asked "So what were you two talking about or was Morgan whispering sweet nothings in your ear because in that case I don't want to know." Prentiss concluded with a smirk on her face.

Reid gave a heavy sigh "Morgan wants revenge on JJ because she told him this story about the woods" Morgan picked up the rugby ball from Reid's desk and threw it at him and gave him a look that could silence eve the most voracious mockingbird. But Reid continued on "that he fully fell for. So Morgan wants to prank her back"

Prentiss nodded along "so what is your plan?" Morgan gave a sigh of resignation. Clearly this wasn't going to stay a secret and maybe Prentiss could be an asset.

"I don't know yet I need to wait for an opportunity. I just wanted Reid on board so I'll be ready."

"Cool can I help. I was an only child so I never go t to do pranks on my siblings but I always wanted to."

"Oh the stories I could tell about what I did to my sisters and what my sisters did to me" Morgan said with a smile.

"Oh yeah like what?" Prentiss asked intrigued. Morgan so rarely talked about his family. She would have been surprised he even had sisters except she met them when the team had to go to Chicago to help Morgan.

Morgan chuckled to himself "Well there was this one time when …"

"Everyone, briefing room now! We have a new case." Hotch announced to the bullpen before he continued to his office.

"Saved by the boss man sorry Prentiss maybe another time" Morgan chuckled to himself again started to make his way to the briefing room. Prentiss and Reid followed suit. On the way they met JJ.

Morgan took one look at JJ and said "Bad one?" JJ just looked at Morgan for a second longer than would be reassuring and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2 :and Planning

_Hey ok chapter 2 is up duh! em for does not as obsessed with the show as me i was refering to Boogeyman in chapter one and will play a part in the story so you might want to watch it but it is not crucial. This chap is quite short but hope you like it anyways. Please read and review. Review are very welcomed and i really do love getting them. Thanks to emeralddragonfly13 didi2909, mabelreid, ravennanightwind. you guys rock my world._

_ps thanks to ravennnightwind for your advice about the rating i hadn't intentially rated it anything specific so i'll have to think about it and rate it properly._

_well off you go and read why are you still reading this.._.

**C****hapter two: Planning!**

They all took their seats and JJ took to the front of the room.

"Sorry guys but this is a bad one." JJ warned them as she brought up the first image. They all internally groaned. Children! No one liked working cases involving children.

"This is Amanda. She is I mean _was_ 12 years old. Her body was found in her parents room in well you can see form the photo how she was left."

JJ moved on to the next photo. "This is Charlie. He was 10 years old. He was also left in the parent's bed. In total there have been four victims all left in the parent's bed. The worse bit is all kids were put to bed and the parents downstairs while the murders took place."

"Ok so how is he getting in the house spending so much time with the children getting them to the parent's room and not alerting the parents?" Morgan asked.

He hated these cases. He knew the pictures will haunt him for a while but he also found he did his best profiling when he was disturbed by the case. It forced him to focus on it objectively. He was aware there was only one person who dreaded children cases more than him and that was Hotch. He saw his son in all the victims.

No one had any answers to Morgan's questions. Reid flicked through the crime scene photos.

"Well judging by the blood in the child's room and the parent's the children were killed in the parent's room. So how do you get a child from their room to another without them making noise? Oh hang on guys look at this one this one it looks like the child was killed in their room first."

JJ looked at the photo and replied "that is Daniel. He was the first. He was 11 and had a disability. He was blind. He literally didn't see it coming." JJ shook her head with dismay "how could anyone do that to a child, a blind child, any child?"

Hotch was observing his team as he does now and again. He was always so impressed with how JJ learnt details of the victims from a case. Sometimes she would only see a case an hour before briefing yet she able to look any details and is able to say all the other details from that victim. He was impressed but also worried. It was a heavy task to carry the victims in her heart like that. To remember the victims that fast is forget equally as slowly.

Hotch tuned into the briefing again. "Is there any other details we need to know?"

"Em just that the police at Bakers, Montana are expecting us and I really don't want to sit on this. The rest can wait till we are on the plane."

Hotch nodded and said the room as a whole "Wheels up in 20."

Everyone nodded and started to collect their files and notes. As they were leaving the room Prentiss whispered to Morgan "Any plans yet?"

"Yeah I have a plan. Solve this case quickly so no more children have to die." he snapped harshly and made his way to his desk without looking back. Prentiss stood stock still. She felt like she had offended him but not sure how. Reid ask her as he walked by her was she ok with a look but she waved him on and started to make her way to her desk also. Hotch and JJ both went to their offices to collect their bags and prepare them selves for what was looking like a long case.

It was one time Hotch really appreciated having a office separate from the team. It gave him a chance to compose himself. He assumed JJ was the same because she always came out more together than when she went in.

Once they were all gathered on the plane JJ gave the signal to the pilot to take off and the team took their seats.


	3. Chapter 3: Airport Drama

_Hey everyone so chapter 3 is up ready to be read and reviewed. Just some notes the charactor Deirdre is named after my wonderful sister you all know her as didi2909. The chapter might seem a bit random but i promise it will all come together. Hope you like it and please please review. I do love receiving reviews._

_**Chapter three : Airport Drama**_

"Mary I am so swamped, can you please open another counter" pleaded Deirdre to her supervisor.

"Sorry can't spare the staff. You'll just have to manage." replied Mary.

"Ok" Deirdre sighed then turning back to the ever growing queue "Next"

"Welcome to Dulles International Airport. Do you have your ticket and your passport?" having the two in her hand she started to reel of the questions she has to ask, not waiting for the answers.

"Did you pack your own bags? Did you leave your bags anywhere unsupervised by yourself? Do you have any of the banned items as shown in the poster" and she gestured briefly to a poster and continued

"Have you been asked to carry anything on to the plane or in any of your luggage? Just the one bag for check in is it?" and she final looked up at the women at the front of the queue.

"Yes" and she started to put it on the moving conveyor belt when a man pushed his way through to the top of the queue creating upset to all the people waiting as he went. He then just brushed past the women and started to talk to Deirdre.

"Excuse me" started a very indignant women but the man paid her no attention and kept talking to the Deirdre.

"Sorry sir but you will have to join at the end of the queue like everyone else" and gestured to the women to step forward again.

"Ok that is you good to go. Your gate is on the ticket and your boarding time is 10.40. Also I would just like to apologise for the interruption. I hope you have a good flight."

"Oh it is ok; one man's rudeness is not your fault. Thank you" she said picking up her hand luggage she walked of making sure she bumped into the rude man. The man then quickly stepped up before the next person moved. The rightful next person started to protest but the once again the rude man paid no heed.

"Really sir you need to join the end of the queue. You can't just skip the queue." She gestured for the mother and her two kids to step forward. But the man was having none of it.

"Listen to me. I need to buy a ticket for the flight…"

"Sorry sir this is just for check-in. You need to go the counter over there and buy a ticket then join this queue to check in."

"No you don't understand I did that but they said it was fully booked. But I NEED to get on THIS flight."

"Sir if the flight is fully booked what do you expect me to do? I can't make seats appear out of no where."

"Come on I need to get on this plane! Not the next one and no I can not fly to New York first and then onto Montana. I need to make _this_ plane. OK!!" he shouted at the Deirdre.

He looked around nervously. He knew he was making a scene and he did not need the security delaying him any further. It was of utmost importance he made this plane. The lady just needed to understand that.

He peered at her name tag and decided to use a different tack.

"Deirdre is it? Look I am sorry for yelling at you. I know you must have ignorant travellers demanding this and that of you all the time. But my daughter was in an accident and I need to get home to be with her. I can't get through the hospital and I have no idea what condition she is in." he made a face of weariness and he saw the women weaken. Inwardly he smiled. He had got her.

"Ok sir we do always keep three seats empty as a spare for emergency and for security. I can arrange for you to have one of them. But your insurance will have to cover it. Is that ok?"

"Yes, yes thank you thank you so much. That is fine. I can do that." He gave her his most charming smile and showed her his passport.

"Sir Do you have any luggage?"

"Em no, no I don't I kind of left in a hurry."

"Ok sir then you're all ready. Boarding is at 10.40 and your gate is through the doors there. I hope your daughter is ok."

"Daught? Oh yes I hope so to. Thank you so much for your help. You have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you."

She nodded, smiled and motioned for the mother and two children to move forward.

"Hello madam sorry for the interruption."

"Oh it is ok i overheard what he said" she put her hands on her kids and said "Couldn't imagine if my children got hurt and not to be able to be with them." she trailed off.

The man moved away and silently thanked God not that he actually believed in him and then he laughed quietly to himself. What a sucker. Sick daughter, it is such a stupid lie. Oh well at least it worked and now I am on my way Bakers, Montana. I'll see you soon Aaron Hotchner he thought with satisfaction.


	4. Chapter 4: Plane ponderings

_Ok a nice long chapter for you all. so hope you enjoy. i was really trying to get into the heads of the charctors so i hope i did ok. as always reviews are desired and longed for so please leave a comment or two about what you liked or disliked about the chapter. Thanks to all who have already reviewed. _

_I really want to tahnk SSA JoJo. Your review had me smiling all day. I am trying to take this story much slower and tell it in more detail so i am so happy you mention that and i really like the fact you think i capture the charactors's voices well. That is something i really do try to do. Especially in this chapter. so i hope i lived up to your expectations.  
_

_anyways on with the chapter. Enjoy!!_

**Chapter four: Plane Ponderings  
**

"So JJ I think we should continue the debriefing." Hotch said to JJ once their plane was up in the air.

"Ok sir." JJ agreed as she gathered her notes and went to join the team further down the plane.

"So what we do know is: four victims three of which were Amanda, Charlie and Sara all killed in the parent's room, Daniel was the first killed in his room but then moved to the parent's room. The children were left in sexual positions but not evidence of any rape. Cause of death for Daniel was suffocation by a pillow but the other three were choked by what looks like a belt. The police have no leads and no helpful evidence is left behind." JJ concluded and sat down beside Morgan.

Reid was flicking through the pictures again. "So Daniel definitely was first victim and the unsub learnt a lot from him to the second victim em" he hesitated and quickly glanced at the files "Sara. By Charlie he has his MO perfected. Amanda didn't stand a chance."

"If the was no sexual conduct except the positioning why children and why these children?" Prentiss enquired.

"The children were left in the parent's bed and the parents are in the house I think the children are not the target but the parents." Morgan proposed.

"What do we know about the parents?" Prentiss asked picking up on Morgan's train of thought.

"Em not much all the case files focus on the children, their schools, friends etc. Sara's Dad died two years ago but all other families are two parent households. Amanda's parents are both lawyers, the dad is criminal but the mother is a non profit business lawyer. She does loads of charity work and pro bono work. They were good people they did not deserve this. I don't know much about Charlie's and Daniel's parents. I'll ask the local force to gather the info as soon as we land."

"Assuming the parents are targets there might be a connection between all the families. I'll get Garcia looking." Morgan said.

Reid suddenly looked at the files "He killed by suffocation. It is personal and slow. Generally implies the unsub knows the children. But it is strange that the unsub used a pillow then changed to a belt. A belt is much harder to use and more risky. The sound isn't muffled. Also there is male and female victims and one child was black the victimology is all over the place."

Hotch nodded to everyone's idea and plan of actions. "Ok good, good we are landing now. When we are on the ground I want JJ and Reid to head to the station and set up. Reid, start doing victimology and a geographical profile. JJ, I want every detail about the parents possible. Morgan, Prentiss head to the last crime scene, see what you can learn. I'll go to the other three houses and see if I can glean any new information. Meet at the station at" Hotch paused and looked at his watch "It will be two when we land I say meet at the station at five."

Everyone nodded consent and understanding towards Hotch and then each got lost in their own headspace.

Morgan turned his music back on and kept flicking through the photos. Something was bothering him about them but he can't seem to place it. Part of him felt it was just the fact children were being used as sexual models but something kept saying it was more. There was something they were missing.

He sighed heavily and looked over at Prentiss who sitting opposite him on the plane staring out the window. He felt bad about how he snapped at her. He secretly relieved they were paired together. It would give him the chance to apologise.

He wondered what she was thinking about.

Prentiss was pondering what the motive could be. What sick fantasy could drive a person to do this to children? It just wasn't right. She noticed Morgan looking at her and stared even more intently out the window to avoid eye contact. She still wasn't sure what she did to anger him. He is usually so easy going. It upset her more than she cared to admit. Mostly she had settled in and didn't feel like the newbie anymore but she still felt closest to Morgan and she didn't want to lose that connection.

She swore to herself that she would try to make things right with him. Prentiss looked around her. She liked this team a lot. It had taken a while to settle in though she knew that had a lot to with the way Elle left and the way she had arrived. But she greatly respected Hotch and it was such a relief to her that he finally allowed her in the team not in the official sense but in the deeper sense, by trusting her motives and talents. Reid was still the most distant but from what she heard he was the closest to Elle, also he did find it hard to interact with any one new. JJ was a puzzle to her. They were becoming great friends but still she felt JJ held back an awful lot. It hurt her but she assumed it was more to do with JJ than her. She glanced over at JJ as she talked quietly to Hotch at the end of the plane.

She wondered what they were talking about.

"So will the new guy be joining us?" JJ asked Hotch

"I don't know he was meant to be here yesterday to meet the team but last minute called and said he couldn't make it. I really am quite unsure about him. I don't know why he is coming back to active duty and I don't why he is doing it so unorthodoxly." Hotch responded.

JJ nodded looked thoughtful and said "Well Prentiss joined the team under weird circumstances and she has turned out to be a great asset. She is a brilliant profiler." And friend she added to herself and smiled slightly. She looked over a Prentiss and caught Prentiss looking at her and looked back at Hotch.

Hotch nodded in agreement "I definitely agree. I didn't think Prentiss would be so good. Particularly because of the way she joined. But it is hard to imagine the team without her now. What is the situation with the local force welcoming or hostile?"

"Mostly welcoming I think sir. They have a newly appointed chief who is very willing and happy to have us. Her attitude has split the force though. The old chief was highly respected and loved. He had an impeccable reputation. But he was extremely old fashioned. He didn't exactly welcome women or outsiders to the force. Some of the force have stayed loyal to him and have caused trouble for the new chief. But the other half has welcomed the updated attitude towards the force. Obviously all the women appreciate the new found respect in their job. Even some of the men though as well. The new chief is well respected though and more than capable. She sounds extremely friendly on the phone. But she is struggling with this case hence her asking for our help."

Hotch nodded along. He was worried about a split force. Nothing could be more detrimental than a police force working against itself. Information channels slip, mistakes happen, people won't be partners with other people. It can be havoc.

Hotch scanned the plane and visually checked his team. Morgan and Prentiss seemed lost in thoughts that were far out the window. Reid had is eyes shut and Hotch half assumed he was trying to sleep but the other half knew it was a tactic to avoid conversation.

He knew Reid took Gideon's leaving the hardest and he worried Reid wouldn't be able to handle it on top of everything else the young boy had been through but Hotch was ever surprised by the boy's strength and he seemed to pulling through stronger than ever. But that didn't stop Hotch worrying about him.

Hotch wondered what thoughts were racing through the boy's head.

Reid had moved away from the others after the debriefing and not wanting to meet anyone's eyes had closed his. But all he saw were the crime scene photos. He could so easily imagine the child's terror and panic. It made him nauseous. He bet one of the last thoughts the child had was 'why aren't my parents coming to help me?'

He couldn't bare the thought of the turmoil that child most have felt so started reciting poetry to himself. He found it a great way to focus his thought on something other than that which he was avoiding. He wished the plane would land already so they could start solving this case.

He felt someone move pass him and risk a quick opening of his eyes. He saw Hotch and JJ had sat down. He assumed that meant they were about to land. He wasright within ten minutes they were all in police provided cars driving to their various locations.

* * *

He jumped off the plane and legged it through the airport at Bakers, Montana. He knew the team would have landed by know and he knew at least some of them would head straight to the station. So that was his first destination. He hailed a taxi and jumped in. He asked for the police station. The taxi driver gave him a weird look but shrugged and started the meter.

He wondered who would of the team he would see. He betted with himself it would be JJ. The beautiful Jennifer Jareau and her ways with words. Oh he hoped it would be her. Then he thought maybe the Doctor Spencer Reid with his infamous brain to start the geographical profile. 'Yes' he thought to himself 'it would be JJ and Reid he would see.'

The taxi pulled in to the curb opposite the station. The driver turned to the passenger to get the money but when he turn there was a knife held at his neck. With one swift movement the man slit the driver's throat and threw a scarf around the wound. He got out of the taxi and came around to the driver's seat and managed to manoeuvre the driver to the other seat. Then put a blanket on him and a cap over his face to make it look like he was sleeping.

He then sat in the driver's seat and waited for his friends to show up. He didn't have to wait long till he saw them. He chuckled to himself, 'Hotch you didn't disappoint' he thought as he saw JJ and Reid walk into the station.

"Show time!" He said as he got out of the taxi.


	5. Chapter 5: Who's who and what's what?

_ok a nice long chapter so i had to stop at some point and i'll pick it up next chapter. I love all the rebiews and i want to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story and review. i hope this chapter is good and that you like it. i also hope you feel compelled to tell me what you think in reveiw form._

_enjoy!!_

Chapter five: Who's who and what's what?

Prentiss and Morgan stepped of the plane and Morgan was straight on to Garcia. He really enjoyed these calls more than he should. But no matter how grim the case she could always make him smile and sometimes that was what he needed to get through a case.

"Hello oh dark prince of mine, you have reached the gloriously glorious Garcia in all her glory, what can I do for you?"

"Hey sweetness in human form, I need a favour"

"Shoot"

"Ok we were thinking the connection between the victims might be the parents not the children so we need any connection at all between all the victs's parents."

"Oh please something hard next time? Though this could be slow I'll get back to you ASAP. Oh and my chocolate bear,"

"Yeah!"

"Play nice with Prentiss"

"How did you know that?" he spluttered.

"I am information finder extraordinaire. Don't question my abilities just trust my advice or feel my wrath"

"Ok baby cheeks. I know I was harsh but I plan to make it right. Talk later"

Morgan laughed to himself. How on earth did Garcia know? He glanced over to Prentiss. She was standing by the car the local force had lent them. He notice she felt extremely uncomfortable and he realised it was because she wasn't sure if he was talking to her.

'Right, it is time to make this right.' He thought. He walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder.

She looked at him confused.

"I'm so sorry for snapping earlier. The case it just I was in a bad head space thinking about the case and I was angry at the unsub and you just got caught in the crossfire. I am truly sorry. You deserve better.

Prentiss visibly relaxed. "I thought I had done something wrong."

Morgan hated himself when she said that. He knew she carried around some major insecurities and he had done nothing but exasperate them.

"Well be better get on with solving this case" he said and they climbed in to the car. Morgan was driving and still thinking about what Prentiss said. He wanted to say more, to reassure her but he didn't want to embarrass her more. He tried a different tack.

"You didn't happen to mention to Garcia about what a jackass I was to you, did you?"

Prentiss turned to Morgan and with slight confusion asked "Why? But no I haven't seen her since you being a jackass" and she gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Oh ok because I was in trouble with her for the way I treated you. When someone hurts one of Garcia's friends well it is not nice to be at the end of that wrath" Morgan said hoping she would get the implication.

Prentiss never thought Garcia liked her that much and she broke into huge smile. Morgan thought Mission successful.

Prentiss suddenly got uncomfortable with all the emotional personal conversation going on so she abruptly changed topic "so what do you reckon about this case?"

"I don't know till we find a connection between the parents or some connection missed between the children we need to assume we have a sadist on our hands that gets off hurting children and enjoys the emotional turmoil that he causes the parents. It is rare for a sadist to have two targets but leaving the children in the parent's bed is a definite message and very few serial killers can kill children except the few that get off on it. It is like some sick serial code of honour but most would give them selves in before hurting a child."

Prentiss nodded along agreeing with what he said. "So what do you think we will find at the house?"

"A lot of heart break" Morgan replied as he pulled up to the first house. They had quick look over the file before meeting the parents. But both them knew the file inside out by now.

Some things are just hard to forget.

Amanda Baryon, 12 years old, A sweet brunette who was brutally beaten and suffocated and left in her parent's bed for them to find.

Some things are just hard to forget.

The walked up to the door and knocked. After a few minutes of no answer they started to walk around the house, peering in window when a car pulled up.

Their hands instinctively went for their guns and their hands stayed there till they saw it was the parents stepping out of the car. The shabby clothes, messy hair, withdrawn stance and blood shot eyes all gave away that fact.

Prentiss and Morgan stepped up to the parents and introduced themselves. The mother just stared at the house, the window on the right in particular.

The father responded "Hi I'm Amanda's father" he started to choke up but pushed it back down "This is her mother. We can't stay in this house so we have been staying at a hotel. Sorry we are late, traffic you know. Something like this happens and you forget about stupid things like traffic, like the fact life stills goes on even though you feel frozen on the spot, stuck in that room."

At this the mother lost control and broke down into sobs and feel to the pavement. Prentiss bent down and looked her in the eye "I know the pain your feeling right now is incomprehensible but I promise you we will do anything and everything to catch this guy. But we need to be strong just for a few moments and answer us a few question. Can you do that?"

She stopped crying for the most part and just looked at Prentiss. Prentiss nodded and asked "Do you have any enemies or anyone who would want to hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No"

The father spoke up "We are good people. My wife does all her work pro bono for families who can't afford proper representation. She is involved in many charities and helps out anyone in need."

"What about you, sir? You're a criminal lawyer?" Morgan asked.

"Yes but I specialise in juvenile cases. If given a fair chance most of the kids I work with can make a decent attempt at their lives. I like being that fair chance."

Ok we are going to need a list of all charities your wife works for and a list of all your recent clients, both yours and your wife's."

"Em, that could take a while. I would need to got to the office and her office"

"That is ok. Why don't you go do that now and meet us at station as soon as you have it?" Morgan suggested. He had two motives. He needed that list but also he wanted to go into the house but would prefer if the parents weren't there when he did.

"Ok, come on honey" he helped his wife up and into the passenger seat. He went round to the driver's seat and with one quick glance at the window he drove of.

"Did you notice they kept looking at that window?" Prentiss pointed to the right window top floor. "I'm betting that was their room."

Morgan nodded, took out the key they were given and they entered the house. They made their way through the downstairs and slowly made their way up to the room upstairs.

"Ok if I was the unsub I need to get into he house and move around with anyone hearing. Also I need to know the layout of the house so I know which rooms to head for. And on top of that I need to know bedtimes and the movements of the family. There must have been some major surveillance going on. But from where?"

Prentiss listened to Morgan but she was sure it was surveillance "To gain knowledge of the layout he would need to be in the house the child's bedroom is not recognisable from the outside."

"Ok so that mean he was in the house before hand. Probably for a legit reason. Tv repair man, electrician, plumber any of these rouses can work. So maybe we need to check to see if all the families have had the same problem and called the same company."

Morgan reached for his phone and hit speed dial one "Hey gorgeous just thought you could add this to your search we think the unsub was in the house before for a legit reason i.e. plumber or TV repair man could you cross reference all the families and see if any link comes up?"

"Already on it. No luck thought with the original search. Their work didn't over lap, they didn't have any common hobbies or relatives. For all intents and proposes there is no link between these people."

"Ok well keep searching and keep me posted please"

"Of course over and out"

Prentiss looked at Morgan but he just shook his head. No luck so far!

They left the parents room and with one more glance around the house they decided they had seen all they need to se and left for station. They hoped Hotch had had more success.

* * *

"Hello I'm Jennifer Jareau we spoke on the phone" JJ said as she shook the chief's hand. Motioning to Reid she said "and that is Dr. Spencer Reid".

Reid waved nervously to her and the chief nodded back. "Hi I'm Chief Madison but please call me Maddy" she smiled.

"SSA Hotchner, Morgan and Prentiss are checking out the families houses, but they will join us here later." JJ explained to the chief. "Is there anywhere we can set up?"

The chief pointed to her office and said "If you follow me you can have my office to set up in."

They started to move in that direction when a man busted in to the station…..

* * *

Hotch went straight to the first house, Daniel Pauling. He had not found much there. The parents had moved out and once they were allowed they were putting the house up for sale.

He then decided to go to Sara Blake's house. He met Sara mum there.

"Hello Ms Blake. I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner. I'm with the FBI. I am so truly sorry for your loss."

"Hello Aaron Hotchner. Please come in. Can I get you a cup of tea or anything?"

"No thanks I'm fine."

"I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Sure, I like having the company. The house is so quiet. I don't know what to do with myself. My day use to be centred on Sara. Get her up and to school, make her lunch help her with homework talk to her. Hug her. She use to love being hugged, all the time she was looking for a hug. When she went to bed I told her just to go I didn't want to hug her. I thought she was just delaying going to bed. You know children anything to put it off. Now I just wish I had hugged her and let her stay up with me."

"I'm sure she knew she was loved and that is all a child wants to know. Do you know anyone who would want to hurt you or your daughter?"

"No I don't. She was a good girl. She tried hard at school but she find it hard. Especially languages and maths. But she loved P.E. and was an excellent track and field athlete. They even were considering her for some state competitions. She was the sweetest girl too. Everyone loved her."

Hotch smiled sympathetically "and what about yourself? Anyone at work maybe who you don't get one with?"

"No not really. My boss has been so good to me. When my husband died he was so helpful and supportive. He allows me to extremely flexible with my hours and gave me extended paid leave. He has given me paid leave again now. I just can't seem to find the motivation to work." She shrugged.

"I understand and by the sounds of so does your boss. Ok if you think of anything at all please give me a call" Hotch said giving her his number.

"You're leaving already. Are you sure you won't have a cup of tea?"

"Actually I have one more question. All the other families have moved to hotels or to relatives' houses. Why do you stay here?"

"I have no where else to go, no one to go to. Sara was my last living relative. As long as I live here she is still around me. If I move out I'm truly alone. Between work and raising a daughter on y own I didn't have time for friends."

Hotch thought 'this poor woman she is so isolated now. No one left for her.'

"You know what that tea sounds wonderful" Hotch said to her.

After two cup of tea he had to leave because he had one more house to visit and then he need to meet his team back in the station. But before he left he gave her a number to grief counsellor he knew and he promised he would visit again before he left.

She stood in the door till he had driven out of view. Hotch had the saddest feeling that he wouldn't be seeing her again though but he couldn't place why.

He arrived at the final house, Charlie O'Connor. He still didn't know about this family's background. He gave JJ a quick call.

"Hey Hotch" JJ said as she answered her phone.

"Hey JJ, just wondering have you discovered anything about Charlie's family yet?"

"We are just at the station now. We rang ahead though so hopefully the information will be ready when we get in."

"Ok no worries. I am at the last house now. I'll be back to the station soon."

"See you soon Sir."

He sighed. He would have to wing it. He preferred to have some basic background before meeting anyone. Particularly a victim's relative.

He would have to tread carefully.

"Mrs O'Connor" Hotch asked by way of introduction and extended his hand.

"Yes you are..?"

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. Could I ask you a few questions?"

"No you can not SSA Aaron Hotchner. I lost my child. My child! My baby. So you can not come up here ask if you can ask some questions. I have said all I need to say to the police. Go question them." She finished yelling at him and slammed the door shut. 'Well that went well' he told himself.

He sighed, decided she was too angry to get any useful information out and went back to the station.

On his way back he gave Morgan a call.

"Morgan, please tell me you have some useful information." Hotch said without introduction.

"Sorry no luck we have some theories though and have Garcia looking into them but nothing concrete. We're heading back to the station now."

"Good, me too. I'll see you there. Oh if you get there before me be warned the police force is very divided over our presence so be careful with what you say who you say it to,"

"Thanks for the heads up. We'll be careful."

"Bye" and Hotch hung up.

* * *

Morgan and Prentiss pulled up outside the station. As they were climbing out of the car, Hotch pulled in beside them. They talked for a few minutes and then decided to head in to see how JJ and Reid got on. That was when the sho rang out. All three went on instinct mode. Reached for the guns and ran quickly but quietly into the station.

No one could believe their eyes when they entered the station.


	6. Chapter 6 :Catch up and new plans

_ok slightly shorter chapter this time i am afraid. But i hope it is good all the same. thanks so much for all the reviews. they really spur me on. I kinda hit a plot block and i didn't quite know which route to take but i think i have resolved it now so here goes nothing. As always please read and review. I plan to update again very quickly because this was a longer chapter but i think it works better as two chaps so for all the impatient people out there and you know who you are didi2909 that should be good news. :)  
_

_Enjoy!!_

Chapter 6: Catch up and new plans!

Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss ran into the station, guns drawn, adrenaline pumping. But when they pushed through the doors Morgan and Prentiss jaws dropped.

"Mr. Baryon?" Morgan exclaimed.

He turned abruptly waving the gun around. Morgan shot a look at Hotch and holstered his gun.

"Mr. Baryon" Morgan started.

"Morgan" Hotch said warningly.

"It's ok Sir. He doesn't mean it." And turning his attention to Mr Baryon "do you sir?"

"I don't know what happened. I came here to give the list like you asked"

Morgan nodded along and was slowly moving forward towards him. "Ok, then why the gun?"

"I heard them talking about the case. They don't think they will catch the guy. They are giving up."

Morgan was confused "Sir they called the FBI down here to help them not because they are giving up but because they want to do more. I promise no one is giving up on this."

"But I heard them" he sobbed.

"Em I think what he heard was us discussing a mugger down town who has robbed a few people recently. The last victim was called Amanda. Isn't that Amanda father." He said gesturing towards the man. "I mean the other Amanda?" a police officer explained. Morgan nodded.

"Did you hear that sir? They were talking about a completely different case. No one is giving up on your daughter or the other children."

The father stood there he seemed stuck, unsure what to do next.

Morgan took a big step forward. "Sir please hand me the gun" he pleaded and reached out his hand.

The guy simple let go of the gun and it fell to the ground let of another shot and then the guy crumbled to the ground sobbing.

Morgan kicked the gun over to a cop and he picked up the Amanda father and sat him on a chair. Hotch came over and pulled Morgan aside. Hotch gave Morgan a stern stare but before Hotch could start on his lecture about safety Morgan spoke up.

"Sir I know I shouldn't but I also know I was right. I knew that he didn't want to hurt anyone. He just lost his daughter. He is just going through hell right now. I knew I could talk him down."

"That well may be and you did with no one hurt. But it was a risk that put you and your team in danger. Did you even think about the danger you put yourself in? I know you like playing the hero Morgan but if you're dead you can't be a hero anymore."

Morgan felt slightly bad but he still felt he had done the right thing but he knew better than to fight with his boss more over it.

Hotch sighed. He turned to the station's main space and called out with is never wavering authority "My team in the office now!"

Once everyone was in the office the chief had lent them Hotch fist asked JJ and Reid "What happened here?"

"Reid looked at JJ and JJ sighed quietly "Well what didn't happen? We arrived and the chief introduced to the force we were about to set up in this office when the new guy showed up, Rossi. He after some confusion decided to stay and help. So we were in here Reid was doing the geographical profile and I was going through the information on the parents that I got of the Chief. Then the shot went of. So we ran out and we only got there like minute before you so after that you know all we know."

"Well where is Rossi now?" Hotch asked.

Both JJ and Reid suddenly looked up and around as if by magic he would suddenly appear. "I don't know sir. He was here when the shot went of and after that I don't remember seeing him." Reid said.

Hotch was getting more and more annoyed at Rossi and the situation at hand. Something about this case was unsettling.

"Ok we will worry about him later. Do have you have any useful information relating to the case."

"So far none of the parents have any red flags. They all seem good people with absolutely no connection between them all." JJ shrugged.

Reid stood up and went over to his map he had laid out on the table. "I'm afraid I have had about the same luck. I pinned where all the houses were. There all were in different postcode different type of neighbourhoods there is nothing special to the area that I can tell."

Hotch sighed this case was not having a good start. "Well I found nothing except broken households. We need to figure this out. We must be missing something."

Morgan was looking again at the photos.

"Haven't' you seen them enough? I can't get them out of my head." Prentiss stated to Morgan.

Morgan chuckled sadly "They are hard to forget but I don't I feel something is staring me in the face about these photos."

"Ok then lets lay them out in order and see what we can find."

Once they were all laid out they all took a collective gasp "Oh"

"It's a play to him. He is getting the children to play out sexual acts and in his mind the children are doing it with another child. Look" he pointed to Charlie and Amanda's photos "if they were in the same bed they would fit together. Same with Sara and Daniel. The sick son of a bitch. But that can't be enough for him to visualise them together. He must at least be taking photos so he can do what we just did." Morgan concluded and sat down.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Prentiss asked no one in particular but as always it was Hotch who came up with the action plan.

"Sexual crimes particularly with children always involve prior contact before the actual act itself. Be it in a classroom or a playground. So we need to figure out how the initial contact is made. Also we need to figure out how the unsub is getting into the houses without anyone noticing. So what I want is Morgan I want you to go back to each of the houses and figure out how is getting in and out. Prentiss go with him."

Hotch was then interrupted. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Sorry I know you don't want to be interrupted but there has been another victim."

"Are you sure? It is the wrong time of day" Reid said.

"Well two children were found in the parent's bed and I am betting the weren't in decent positions." The cop informed them. "We're leaving in 2" and with that the cop was gone.

"Ok" Hotch said rubbing his head "New plan! Morgan, Prentiss go with the PD and see what you can learn. You have been to two of the houses already so try and find some connection. JJ, get on to Garcia and she what she has found and see what is taking her so long. Reid you are with me. We are going to interview all the parents together. Lets see what reaction we get."

"Sir what is going to happen to Mr. Baryon?" Morgan asked.

Hotch face softened slightly "I don't know. It depend son the chief and her decision. But remember he held up a police station at gun point."

Morgan nodded but didn't look happy or reassured. He felt bad for the man. He had the world ripped form underneath his feet and he just wants some answers to his whys. Anyone would get upset if they thought the police didn't care.

Morgan and Prentiss left with the PD. Hotch and Reid started to call the parents and get them down to the station. JJ went to call Garcia.

* * *

All the while there was a man sitting in a taxi that hadn't moved in two days that went by unnoticed. But the man noticed everything.

When the car pulled out with Prentiss and Morgan in it the taxi's engine was turned on. When the car drove by the taxi the taxi pulled out behind and followed it. Still unnoticed.


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations and resolutions

_Hey everyone ok a very long chapter here. glad i split this and chap 6 up. They were meant to be one big chapter. i really struggled with Hotch and Reid part of this chapter. I just didnt know how to approach it, how to phrase things and i was really trying to keep all my facts straight and keep it interesting. so i would love to know what you think of my attempt. Good or bad!! __well i decided no cliff hanger this time but i hope it is a nice juicy chapter all the same. so please read and review thanks _

_ Small side note: not sure if it was just me but till like two minutes ago i wasn't getting any emails from fanfic about updates etc but it seems to have been fixed. just wondering was anyone else having that problem!_

_enjoy!!_

**Chapter seven: Resolutions and Revelations**

"Hey Garcia"

"Hello my beautiful blonde bombshell. What can I do for you?"

"I was just checking in to see if you had any news. Do you?"

"Well my clearly physic friend I was just about to contact your brilliance and tell you have good and bad news. I found one very loose connection between the parents but more interestingly one of the parents has a record under another name and trust me it some incredible genius on my part to discover this but I am sure. Mr Pauling wasn't Mr. Pauling three years ago. He was Mr. Nichols and do you want more interesting news he is a qualified plumber."

"Garcia that is brilliant. But what was the link you discovered?"

"Well the centre where Daniel gets help is one of the charities Mrs. Baryon helps out at. So that is a solid link. But the other family the Blake's have no real link except her boss donates money to the charity Sight Saviours and the centre is apart of that. Then the last family the Mills have the connection of that Charlie had a class mate who has hearing problems and guess what?"

"He went to the same centre for help"

"Yeah and I am guessing if the centre is the connection Charlie could be friends with the young boy and went to the centre with him maybe. But it is a stretch is it not, some is through the parents and some through the children. And the question still stands why these children?"

"I know Garcia but so far this is the best break we have in the case. I need you to send all the information about the link and about Mr. Pauling/Mr. Nichols to all our phones."

"Don't you think I already did that? You under estimate me again! I am the master of multitasking. I'll keep looking and see if I can find anything more useful."

"Thanks Garcia you are the best"

"You know it!" and she was gone.

JJ shook her head 'Garcia is one of a kind' she thought and smiled at the thought of her high-spirited friend.

* * *

Morgan and Prentiss were out again. They brought hated the way a fresh victim sometimes is the best thing to happen in a case but neither wanted to admit that. But more than once they left sitting till the killer killed again.

Their phones both beeped simultaneously and that made them smile.

"Garcia" they said in unison. Since Morgan was driving Prentiss checked her phone and read the message out loud.

"Ok guys found one loose link between the families a centre for the blind and deaf. Daniel was a patient, Charlie had a friend who was a patient Mrs Baryon represented them and Ms Blake boss donates to them. Also more interestingly Mr. Pauling didn't exist 3 years ago he was Mr. Nichols and Mr. Nichols was a qualified plumber. I'm looking into why the name change and move."

Prentiss looked up at Morgan as they both digested the message full of information.

"So if Mr. Nichols/ Pauling whatever is plumber and if we are right about our theory of how he gets into the house does make Mr. Pauling our best suspect?" Morgan said. Prentiss had no answer.

"The centre does seem to be our best link at moment also but it seems a bit of stretch as well." Morgan continued since he didn't really expect Prentiss to answer.

"Yes but if Daniel was a patient at the centre Mr. Pauling probably was there a lot and could easily have met Charlie, Mrs Baryon and maybe met Ms Blake ok it is a stretch but we have nothing else to go on at the moment so we should check out the centre." Prentiss reasoned.

"But an unsub usually has the same method for choosing his victim at the moment though the connection to the centre is half children so which makes the unsub choose the victim?" Morgan countered argued.

Both fell silent again as they pulled up to latest crime scene. They climbed out their car and walked past the police line flashing their badges with an ease that shows they have done it a million time before. The cop first on scene came over and filled them in.

"In all my years of service I have never seen anything like." The cop started shaking his head. "I got the call from the parents and I had heard about the case so I knew what to except but still some things you just can't prepare yourself for."

"Tell us about the victims?"

"They were Becca and Ben Wilson. Both aged 11, they were twins. They were meant to be watching a movie in their bedroom and the parents were downstairs. The mum was in the kitchen and the dad was in the garden in work shed back there. He is a self employed carpenter. The mum thought the movie would be over by now but she din' here the children move about so she thought she would check on them. When she didn't find them in their room she went to get the dad to check they weren't out there. Then both came back into the house and searched for them. They checked their room and ell you'll see for yourself what they found."

"Ok thanks" and pointing to two people standing by a police car "is that the parents?" not that that she really needed confirming but still it is better to ask.

"Yeah that is them" the cop said and walked away his head low and shoulders drooped.

They walked over to the parents. They had two questions.

"Mr and Mrs Wilson" they looked up but you got the feeling they didn't see you properly. "I'm SSA Prentiss with the FBI, this is SSA Morgan. We want to express our deepest regret to you." She took a deep breath "We have two questions for you. Have you had any plumbing done recently?"

They looked at each other and Morgan and Prentiss knew the answer before they verbalised it.

"Yes we had some done to connect the pipes to my work shed so I would have water in there. Why? Did the plumber do this?" the dad asked confused.

"We don't know yet but it we have a few lines of enquires we are looking into and that is just one. We will need all details about the plumber though."

"Ok I didn't meet the guy I was out. Bu my wife was here."

All eyes turned to the wife who had been following the conversation without actually involving herself in it.

"Mrs Wilson, do you remember the plumber?" Prentiss prompted her.

"Em yes he was really nice. He did the plumbing and he fixed my sink for no extra charge. He just noticed I was having problems with it when he came in and offered to help. He seemed so normal."

"Well at this time there is a good chance he has nothing to do with this. We are just being cautious. I have one other question. Are you familiar with the 'centre for deaf and blind' that is run by Sight Saviours?"

"Yes my sister is blind and she volunteers down there. She knew the plumber from the centre. He was a father of one the children she helps. He also does the plumbing for the centre. He mostly does for it for free or for really cheap. He is such a good guy. Isn't he?"

Morgan and Prentiss exchanged looks.

"Ok Mam we need the name of the plumber and if you are up for it we have an artist that can draw a picture form your description of the man at the station. If you are willing to come down to the station it would be very helpful." Morgan said.

The woman merely nodded consent and some cops standing nearby took the couple to a car to take them to the station.

Morgan sighed it was time to enter the house. It was the bit he hated the most. The family can spend years building a home and life in a house and in one single moment it can become nothing but a crime scene to them and to everyone else. All the happy memories of birthdays, Christmas's spent here are washed away by the single memory of the crime, of the brutal death of two young children.

But he knew they were waiting to move the bodies so with no more delay he entered the house and immediately went into profiling mode. He built a map of the house as he walked around, placing the people in their claimed locations. He looked out windows picturing the view someone would have if they were looking in and then he went upstairs and continued to pretend he was the unsub. What was the unsub thinking, considering? What did the unsub know, didn't know? What was his plan?

Morgan walked into the children's room. Saw the TV still on and went over to turn it off.

"The children were taken before the movie ended" he commented to Prentiss.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because if they saw the end of the movie they wouldn't have let the credits roll. What child actually watches the credits?"

"Oh" Prentiss nodded impressed. "Well there is no blood here so the children put up a fight. But how do you keep two children quiet with the mother downstairs? How do you get them to the parent's bedroom with them making no noise?"

Morgan shook his head slightly and kept moving about the room, trying to get a feel for it.

He then moved to the parent's room. But on the way the floor board creaked. Morgan paused. "The mother became concerned when she heard no noise form upstairs but if she heard the board creak she would assume hey were on the move so he avoided the floor board"

"Which shows he knows this house well" Prentiss finished for him.

They continued to the parent's room and both inhaled deeply when they entered. Morgan walked a circle of the room before moving over to the bed.

"Ok so we know the children are placed to fit in with the next victim. Now he is doing it literally. Is he devolving or is it because there were two kids? He moved around to the other side. He gently pushed Becca's hair aside "look" he motioned to Prentiss "no belt buckle. She wasn't strangled by a belt but the brother was."

"So what did she die from?" Prentiss inquired.

Morgan continued to examine her further. There was no apparent cause of death that he could see. "As far as I can tell they is particular bruising on the neck from strangulation by any tool, belt or otherwise. No open wounds or major bleeds. Do you think he used the pillow again?"

"Well he had two children to control this time. He needed twice the time to kill. Maybe he heard the mum go into the children's room and when she went back downstairs to get the husband he finished quickly and left."

"Yeah but a pillow would take longer."

"But maybe that was first but when he got to the brother he went back to his belt. He might have been panicking and the belt gave him more control!"

"Maybe" Morgan considered "either way this is different in some keys ways and it certainly feels like he got interrupted. So probably when the mum checked on the children he was still in here."

With one more glance around the room they were ready to leave. On the way out Morgan's phone rang.

* * *

Hotch and Reid had managed to gather all the parents and they were all in the waiting room together. Hotch and Reid was observing them and how they interacted.

Just before they started the individual interviews they got the message form Garcia. They were both relieved at least now they had something to fish for in the interview. Without ever discussing it they knew who the first parent that would be interviewed.

"Mr Pauling, if you don't mind can you come with me?"

He looked up. He was having a deep conversation with his wife. Everyone suddenly looked at him as if he was guilty. Hotch ever vigilant noticed and sensed a riot brewing fast

"Please everyone stay calm will be doing some short interviews with all of you." Hotch commanded and with that followed Mr. Pauling out of the room.

"Sir if you could just take a seat." Hotch pointed to one chair and then he went around the table to another chair but he didn't sit down. He leaned on the table and stared at the man.

"Your daughter was beaten and murdered. I would think you would do anything to catch the SOB who did that. But you haven't told us everything have you?" Hotch stared the man down.

"I don't know what you mean." The man muttered and shifted in the chair.

"Sir, please don't mess with us. We are working around the clock on this case we are doing everything we can, throwing all I resources we have at this case and you have the nerve to sit there and lie to me." Hotch shook his head. He was beyond exasperated.

"Ok look it is not what you think. I use to own a small company of about three plumbers and myself. But I had an accident. My son he wasn't born blind. He was at work me one day and I turned my back for two minutes and he had spilt bleach all over his hands. I still don't know how he had got his hands on the bottle. But when I saw him I started yelling and he had started crying. I never even saw it, never crossed my mind but when he was crying he was rubbing his eyes. Then he started screaming and screaming. It took me far longer than I care to admit to realise what was making him so upset. The bleach was burning his eyes ball. I tried to wash it out but it was too late." The man looked so defeated he clearly carried a lot of guilt about the day.

"Ok but why did you move and change your name?"

"I didn't straight away. But one of the other plumber's wife filed a lawsuit and tried to get my little boy taken away from me. It got so bad the plumber in the end left. But there was so much publicity and everyone had an opinion. We just couldn't get away from it. Business was falling apart we were being harassed at home by neighbours and press. We just didn't know what to do so we left. We moved away but the story had so much momentum we were still recognised so we moved again and this time we changed our name and gave ourselves a full fresh start."

"Ok sir thank you for telling us I don't feel at this point it effect any one else in the case so I won't tell any of the other families."

"Thank you." The man sobbed.

"Ok I have a few more questions. Do you know any of the other parents prior to this case? Do you recognise any of them from the centre for the blind and deaf?"

"Yeah I know Mrs Baryon. She helps out at the centre regularly. I met Ms Blake once before. She came once to sort out some finances I think or something. I'm not sure exactly but we talked for a bit because we were both waiting for Mrs Baryon. I don't think I know the other family." he finished with a half shrug.

"Ok that is all thank you very much" Hotch said politely and walked the man back to the waiting room.

But as they were coming up to room police men were running in and there were shouts coming out of the room. The two men picked up the pace and ran towards the room.

Mrs Blake and Mrs. Pauling were having a huge argument.

"What did your husband do?" Ms Blake sobbed.

"He didn't do anything. The FBI wants to interview everyone. Not just my husband." yelled Mrs. Pauling back.

"I lost my child, my little girl. I have no one else. Did your husband have something to do with this?" shouted Ms Blake.

"You lost your girl. Well I lost my little boy. So you're not the only one ok! But my husband did touch your girl. He didn't even know your girl."

"Well your wrong. I have met your husband before."

"What?"

At this point Hotch and Mr. Pauling ran into the room.

"Everyone stop talking and stay where you are." Hotch commanded the whole room.

Everyone obeyed instantly.

Hotch surveyed the room. "Ok Ms Blake I understand you are very upset and are going through a tough time. But so is everyone else in this room. At this point in time we have no reason to suspect anyone in this room including Mr. Pauling. Our intention of bringing everyone here was to try and establish a connection between all of you. We feel we have done so, so please can you all go home and please try to relax."

"I'm no fool. It is no coincidence you only interviewed one person. Your husband is involved with this. He is, I know it." Ms Blake sobbed and before anyone could blink she lashed out and slapped Mrs. Pauling. Mrs. Pauling went down hard thought more from shock than force.

The cops rushed in to restrain Ms. Blake and Mr. Pauling rushed to his wife's side. Hotch was suddenly regretting putting seven highly emotional semi strangers in one room for so long.

"Mr and Mrs Baryon could you please just go home. If we have any news we will contact you. Thank you"

They left with more than one glance back. Hotch waited for a few minutes. The last thing he needed was another fight breaking out in the hall. Then he asked Mr. and Mrs O'Connor to leave.

Hotch then turned his attention to Mrs. Pauling. "Do you want to press charges against Ms. Blake?"

Mrs. Pauling took a long appraising look at Ms. Blake and with a sigh said "No we have all been through enough. I don't want to go through more legal proceedings and I know Ms. Blake is a decent woman normally. I understand her grief." The woman finished with a shrug and then asked "can we leave now?"

"Yes Mrs Pauling you and your husband can leave. Let me walk you out."

Hotch nodded to one of the cop implying him to stay with Ms. Blake and then he followed the Paulings out.

"Thank you for not pressing charges. I know she was wrong for slapping you and she would almost definitely have been found guilty considering she did it in front of loads of cops but I don't think she really meant it. She lost her husband a few years ago. Now her daughter I think she is really struggling with all her emotions and grief."

"I get that I do. But so are we. I didn't lose my husband thank God but we have had such a hard life and it feels like it was all for nothing. Everything we did was for our son and now he is gone. What is the point in anything?"

They had reached the door of the station, they said their goodbyes and what not, and then Hotch returned to the interview room to get Reid. Hotch filled Reid in on what happened on the way to the waiting room.

"Ms Blake as I said before we all understand you are going through hell right now but we cannot condone you assaulting Mrs. Pauling or anyone for that matter. If you feel you are losing control, would you consider counselling? It could help you find some peace and maybe resolve some issues you have."

Ms. Blake just looked at him dead panned and numb. "How am I supposed to find peace with my daughter's murder? I don't want to stop feeling the pain because then she is truly gone. I won't do it. Can I go now?"

"Of course but first could I just ask you one question how did you know Mr. Pauling before today?"

"He was at the centre for the deaf and blind. Our children also met. I had my girl with me that day and his son attends the centre so he was there. We both had meeting with Mrs. Baryon."

"What were you doing there?"

"My boss was donating money to the centre. But he missed the postman so he thought since it is on my way home I could drop it in for him so they get it before the weekend. So I think it was a Thursday. That way they had Friday to process it."

"Ok thank you very much for coming down. If we have any news we will call you. If you think of anything that would be helpful please call us any time."

She merely nodded and walked away.

Hotch and Reid stared at each other. "It is looking more and more like the centre is where the unsub is picking up the children." Reid observed.

"We need to confirm all children were at the centre. I wonder how Morgan and Prentiss are getting on"

"I'll give them a ring" Reid offered and went to do that.

* * *

"Hey Morgan. We are just wondering how you are getting on?"

"Hey Reid we are just finished here. We are heading back to the station. We think we might have a possible unsub. We are bringing in Ms. X. to get a picture of him form her by an artist."

They talked for another few minutes filling each other in on what was going on and then they ended the call.

"We'll see you in ten or so"

"Bye"

* * *

"Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss think they are onto something. They have an unsub linked to the parents and the centre. He is a plumber for both. He wants to ask if this guy has visited any of the other victims."

"He is a plumber!" Hotch and Reid's mind both instantly went to Mr. Pauling. Did they just let their unsub walk out of here?

"Ok let me know when everyone is back. We need a team debriefing and I think then we will be ready to give a profile." Hotch told Reid.

Reid nodded and went to talk to JJ who he had spotted earlier when he was on the phone to Morgan.


	8. Chapter 8: Flashback

_Hello everyone i'm back so here is my latest offering. please read and reveiw. just a question has anyone else had problems logging on to fanfic and other websites trying to work out if it is my comp or the internet or what? anways ignore my internet drama and pls just enjoy the chap. it is a short one but the next few should be longer and the story will be moving along some more after this..._

_enjoy and review_

Chapter 8: Flashback!

"Next" Hotch called out to the waiting room. He glanced at the clock, only two o'clock. He looked over at Gideon and sighed. They had been interviewing people all day and not one passed the requirements. They were too inexperienced or just plain crazy. They had been at this all day yesterday as well.

"Why don't we just give the job to the next person who walks through that door" Gideon joked.

Hotch smiled "Don't tempt me!"

Just then two men entered the room. Hotch looked confused "I assume you're here for the interview" he said addressing the better dressed of the two men.

"Oh I am" replied that man. The other man just dropped his head low and mumbled something about the bins.

The interview started before the bin man left at the door he said bye and no one noticed.

"So" Hotch started "You have served 15 years on the local PD in New York, 10 year in the FBI. Tells us about your work in the FBI so far."

"Well as you said I have done ten years. I started as a training officer for weapon control and use. Then I moved up to serving on a team dealing with crisis situations. I've been doing that for seven years and I am ready for the FBI to notice my other skills and promote me. I did psychology in college, I clearly have the law enforcement angle down and I have done the classes. You would be lucky to have me."

Hotch shot Gideon a look with a raised eyebrow. Gideon nodded.

"Ok thank you for coming in today. We have to interview everyone on our list but we will let you in the coming days." Hotch said and stood up to let the candidate out.

"Are you kidding me? You should be hiring me on the spot. I am the best you have seen so far and will see, why waste your time? When do I start?"

"Ok you want honesty?" Hotch asked. The man nodded. "It is vital to be able function as a part of a team. You have demonstrated no signs of being able to do this. You need to respect other people again you show no sign of that. You have to be able to think on your feet and have field experience on the streets and working with no FBI agents which you lack. Basically not only are you not the best candidate you're probably the worst."

"Well you have just made the biggest mistake of your life" the man declared and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

Hotch collapsed into his chair. Gideon laughed out loud and then caught himself. But when Hotch and Gideon eyes met they both burst out laughing. The people they have to interview, where on earth to do they come from.

"Well that is us for the day. Do we have many more?" Gideon asked.

"Just a few half a day maybe" Hotch said.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Well that is all the candidates done. Not one even remotely suitable."

"What a waste of three days. I'll be in my office if you need me." Hotch said as he left the interview room which usually is the debriefing room.

There was a surprise waiting for him when he arrived.

"Oh hi it is Ambassador Prentiss daughter isn't?"

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Progress and Prentiss

_Hi guys I can not say how sorry I am for the delay but between computer problems, work and writers block I have really struggled to get this chapter written an posted. My laptop is completely none responsive so i have been using my mum pc and my sis laptop, i have been working crazy hours and this chapter i ahve struggled with. I was trying to move forward develop the story a bit more but i kept going in circles. also i tried to keep it accurate but there are alot of names of random charctors. anyways you guys have waited long enough for this chap so i'll stop ramblong and let you read it. just one last thing i know i don't deserve it but i would love as many reviews as poss this story is harder than i thought to write so i could do with the encouragement. thanks _

_Also i promise i will update more regularly but the chapters might be shorter.  
_

Chapter 9: Progress and Prentiss

"Ok what do we have so far?" Hotch asked the group before him.

Morgan piped up first "We have four separate crimes involving single children now we have a crime with two children involved, could be a sign he is devolving."

"Could it be he didn't realise there were two children?" Reid asked

"No not really our guy knew the house well enough that he could avoid squeaky floorboards." Prentiss interjected. "We think he was interrupted though. Ms Wilson said she went to check on the children after a while and discovered they weren't in their room so she went to the back garden to get her husband. She would have walked right by her bedroom where the children were. We think the unsub heard this because he changed half way through. He killed Ben by a belt but not Becca. She had no visible signs of death that I could see. So what it means is beyond me. Oh also they had a plumber in to do some work and they heard about the plumber from the centre. Ms Wilson sister is blind and volunteers at the centre which is where the plumber, a parent of one of the children, helps out for free or at discount. I think it is about time we check this centre out."

Hotch nodded along to Prentiss. "Okay you and Morgan can go there after we give the profile. Reid and I manage to establish a link between Ms Baryon, Mr Pauling and Ms Blake. They all had met each other and all the various children. Mr. and Mrs O'Connor still remain the most elusive. I did manage to confirm that Charlie attended classes to learn sign language for his friend but the parents apart from dropping Charlie off they have never been to the building. So I'm thinking parents are consequential the unsub must see the kid, fixate upon him/her. Probably fixate on two at a time and visualises them together hence the positioning of the children."

"Ok I have one question" JJ declared. "It might just be that am being stupid but if the children are being chosen directly how did the Wilson's children get chosen? Were they ever at the center?"

Everyone took a breath 'oh'

"They could have been. We would need to check" Reid said.

Everyone chewed on their thoughts in silence for a few minutes but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Everyone feared a new victim. It would mean a major escalation in the unsub.

"Come in" Hotch called out.

"Sorry to interrupt" the sheriff said poking her head in "But my boys are getting antsy out here. Are you near ready?"

"Yes" Hotch said "We will be out in five or less. You can stay in so I won't have to repeat the plan to you."

"Thanks" and the sheriff stepped in the door and shut it.

They discussed the profile for a few more minutes then they set out their plan for the afternoon.

"Ok here is the plan, Morgan, Reid go to the centre see what you can find, specifically about staff, plumbers they use etc also ask about the sister who helps there. Take the picture that Mrs Wilson gave with you and see does anyone recognise or fit the picture."

"JJ I want you with me when we bring the parents back in. They are highly emotional and I can trust you to keep them calm while I question them."

"But first we need to give the profile."

With that as their cue they all stood up and went to leave. Hotch caught Prentiss elbow though and kept her back. He also caught Morgan's eye, so he stayed back. He also asked the sheriff to stay back. They talked for a few minutes then joined the rest to give the profile.

* * *

"Ok our unsub is what we class as a sexual predator. His trigger is children. He spots a child that does something in which our unsub takes as a sign, it could be a simple smile or something more unique but once the child has done it the unsub locks on. He will fantasise about the child constantly, he will take something the child owns and soon he will attack. The fantasies won't be enough for long and with every kill the fantasy is slightly less important. From now on the killer will only pick up pace."

Morgan picked up where Hotch stopped. "Our unsub is slightly different. Usually the unsub will fantasise himself with the child but our unsub visualises two children together. The positioning of the first two children fit together and the second two also. The last victim Ben and Becca were left in position in a tight embrace. This is key to the killer, he must kill in twos to complete the fantasy, one victim is not enough for him to get a release"

"We feel the unsub checks out the house before he attacks. So he uses a rouse that could be a lie or not of being plumber. We also feel the connection between everyone is the centre for deaf and blind on 12th and Penn Ave." Prentiss injected.

"We are looking for this man as a possible suspect" Prentiss added holding up the picture the artist and Ms Wilson drew. "This man is not our unsub yet we only want to question him so minimal force is to be used if you should come across this man."

A subtle nod form Hotch to the sheriff indicated the meeting was over. "Right boys, you heard what the FBI have said so now you need to hit the streets and look for this man. I want four team of three, one to go north, one south, one east and other west from the centre for the blind and search for this man. Each officer should have a copy of this picture. SSA Prentiss will be coordinating the search from the street, so any question go to her and all orders from her are to be followed. Have a clean afternoon boys."

With that there was a sudden raise in noise as everyone started to get organised and discuss what they just heard.

So no one heard Hotch tell Prentiss to watch the various officers under her command very carefully, very carefully. Prentiss merely nodded and shouted above the din "Anyone assigned to patrolling the streets we are leaving now. I'll decide the teams when we are at location. Make sure you all have your copy of the picture."

She gave one final nod to Hotch and the team and made her way to the door.

Morgan sidled up to Hotch "Are you sure this is a good plan?" Morgan asked. Hotch looked over at Morgan "Not sure but I have confidence in Prentiss she can handle it and them. Also we could be wrong."

"I know but I don't like sending her alone there should be two of us at least. I could go with her."

"If the FBI force is felt too strong the plan won't work. You'll be in the centre with Reid. If any trouble arises you're her back-up."

Morgan nodded but not fully reassured. He waved slightly to Reid to follow him and they left together.

JJ then stepped in beside Hotch "I couldn't help over hearing. What is going on? Is Prentiss ok?"

"I'll tell you when everyone has left. For now we need to focus on our task." Hotch replied facing JJ. He then quickly filled her in on the earlier interviews and how everything escalated.

"So it is imperative you keep them calm and reasonable."

"No problem."

Then taking half the parents each, they rang each of them asking them to come back to the station.

* * *

Prentiss arrived at the centre for blind and deaf at the same time as Morgan and Reid. They stood outside the centre as Prentiss waited for the police to arrive.

"Ok Prentiss if you have any problems we'll be in here waiting and ready so don't hesitate to call even if it just a respect thing."

"Morgan thanks for the concern but I am a big girl I think I can handle some 1950's cops."

She glanced over the gathering group of cops and figured they were all here by now.

"Hey everyone" Prentiss said addressing the group. "Ok here is the run down, I'll call out three names and I want them to come to me, ok first can Tribioni, McHale and Gettison." Prentiss looked up expectantly and three men started to make their way to her.

She nodded towards them by way of acknowledgment and gave them north. They got their instructions and they were off. Prentiss called the next three, told them to head west, the third three got east and then she called for the final three but only two cops were left.

Prentiss pretended to act surprised. "Where is Officer Gibbs?" she asked the remaining two officers. They shrugged "I don't know Mam!'. I think back at the station." One man answered.

Prentiss pretended to be annoyed at this and then she said "Ok we don't have time to wait for him to show up I'll join your team. Lets head out. We are going south."

She glanced back at the centre knowing Morgan was watching her though she couldn't see them and gave the slightest nod towards Morgan.

Morgan who was just in the door to on side observing Prentiss, chuckled slightly as he picked up on the nod. She knew him so well. Only she would realise he would watch till she was gone from view.

Once she was gone though he turned to his task of the day, interviewing the head of the centre trying to prove their suspicions.

Little did Morgan know but he wasn't the only one watching someone from afar. Back at the station Hotch was under surveillance.

"Idiots, all of them idiots." He ranted from the taxi. He sat their watching the station and listening to the goings on from a bug he planted.

"Idiots" he spat again. "How could they not see it is the dad who is guilty? Hotchner is an incompetent fool and when I get on to the team he will be the first to go" the guy reassured himself.

He reached over to the glove compartment and took out the box that he had put in there. When he had first opened the glove compartment he had been surprised to find actual gloves in there. He never knew of anyone who kept actual gloves in it. Still he thought they did come in handy. He smiled as he reminisced over how he disposed of the taxi driver. He had had to wait till it was dark so no one would notice then pulled him from the cab as if he was a drunken passed out passenger. He thought his plans were ruined when a passerby offered to help but he being quite a brilliant actor if he said so himself managed to dissuade the good Samaritan, well dissuade dispose it is all the same in the end.

He opened his box and pulled out the contents. When he was done he put black bags up on the windows and quickly got changed. Then he stepped out of the taxi and made his way towards the station.

In the station Hotch was pouring over the files he had requested from the chief. The more he read of the files the more he felt his suspicions had been right.

Earlier when he had been walking Mr and Mrs Baryon out she had given a second look towards a police officer. Hotch had asked did she know him and she said she thought so. After some pushing she had remember seeing him at the centre but she couldn't think of his child. This intrigued Hotch, it was a long shot but it was weird the cop never mentioned a connection to the centre if he had one since the centre is such a focal point of this investigation.

So he had requested the officer's file and set up a small rouse to test his theory. Prentiss acting out the rouse while he was here reading through his file. What a file it was!! Hotch wondered how Prentiss was getting on.

Prentiss was canvassing the streets with Officer Jones and Officer Addison. She was observing Officer Jones for any signs to prove Hotch's theory. But so far none! She tried one more time with a more direct approach. "So is either of you familiar with the centre?"

"A bit" officer Addison said. "I mean I was aware of it and I went there once when a child went missing. Thankfully the child had just gotten lost, he was blind you know"

Prentiss nodded and then turned her attention to Jones "what about you?"

"Well I knew it existed but that is about it" he said but he looked everywhere except towards Prentiss. Even if she didn't it was a lie already she would know now.

"Are you sure?" Prentiss prompted him.

He looked at her for a long time sizing her up and what happened next Prentiss never saw coming. She certainly had no time to react.

* * *

Back at the station looked from his desk and he hit his fist of the table as he stood up quickly and made his way to the chief's office.

"We need to contact Officer Jones, NOW. We were right about our assumptions and I have just left one of my agents alone and unaware with him."

Hotch then flew out and ran into JJ. "Sir what is going on?"

_"We need to get to the centre now before it is too late"_


	10. Chapter 10: Will they get there in time?

* * *

_Hey there me again and so soon well i hope this will keep you interested. Thank you for the all the reviews i am glad you haven't given up on me. This chapter came easy enough but i haven't' spent that much time on it so i am unsure if it is all that good. but i guess you will just have to well me in reviews. well read away and just a heads up there are some hints at things young children shouldn't know about and in chapters to come it will be more than hints if any one is sensitive be warned.  
_

_Please, please review make my day go on you know you want to and most of all enjoy the chapter!!_

Chapter ten: Will they get there in time?

Prentiss never saw the but of the gun coming. It knocked her out cold. Officer Addison went to draw his gun but he was too slow. Officer Jones aimed the gun and shot him.

"Why" Officer Addison gasped. "Why did you hurt the children?"

"Because of them my child couldn't get a place so I had to kill a child so they would have an opening but then another child got the place instead. My child deserved to be in that centre. She needed help. She was attacked and she couldn't even see who did it. She never saw it coming. Do you know how terrified she would have been and no one even cared. Well they will care now, won't they?"

Officer Addison shook his head "We didn't even know you had a daughter!" but he never heard the response as he passed out.

Jones picked Prentiss up and carried down the road towards his house which happened to be nearby. Not his official house where he lives with his wife but his own house where he can go when he was some company of an unsavoury kind or to watch sport. His wife does hate the sport.

When he had heard the FBI were coming to help in the investigation his first reaction had been panic then annoyance but now he realised it was always going to end this way. He wouldn't change it for the world. He looked down at his new friend, gently moved some of her hair out of the blood on her forehead and he smiled. 'First' he thought 'I'll have to clean her up then…..,' he smiled again.

* * *

_**30 minutes earlier.**_

Morgan once he had seen Prentiss off turned to his job of the day. He caught up with Reid as Reid was about to enter the head of the centre office.

They asked about plumbers and other service men they use. They showed the picture, not the one Prentiss has which is a fake one but one that Ms Wilson actually describe which happened to look a lot like the Jones. She didn't recognise the picture at first but then she suddenly stood up.

"Hang on minute. I know that face. It's not an employee or even a patient here but I think…"she routed around her desk then turned to the cabinet behind her "yes" she exclaimed as she grabbed a file "He is a Mr Jones and …"

Blood literally drained from Morgan face as realisation dawned on Reid's. Morgan stood up so quickly h knocked the chair over. He reached for his mobile but as he speed dialled two he heard the shot ring out through the air.

'Prentiss' he screamed in his head. Heart pounding he ran full speed towards the noise but when he got there he saw only Officer Addison. Morgan fell to his knees over Addison simultaneously checking for a pulse and dialling for an ambulance.

He found a faint pulse. At this point other cops and people form the centre started to show up. Morgan barked out orders to the cops. He told two to stay here with Addison and to control the crowds. The rest were to come with him.

Once they were on the move Morgan made the call to Hotch.

"Hotch, man we were right, it is Jones. He has Prentiss. He shot Addison."

"Is he dead?"

"No Addison is holding on. Where would he take Prentiss? He would have to move quickly. He couldn't have got far. My gut says he would have stayed on the path they were heading. Doubling back could risk running into someone."

"Agreed. Spread out and search every house path. We have to find her."

They both hung up and turned to the questioning faces around them.

Hotch turned to JJ who had been brought up to speed a few minutes before.

"We were right"

"Why does that not fill me with joy?" JJ responded knowing what was coming by Hotch's eyes but wanting to delay the actual words a few minutes more.

"He has Prentiss but we don't know where."

JJ merely nodded and rested her head on her hand and looked out the window.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the station news was spreading fast about Addison and Jones. Most cops take it hard when a) a cop is hurt by an unsub or b) when the cop is an unsub but when a cop is hurt by an unsub who is a cop chaos ensues. Emotions were running high and accusations even higher again. The chief eventually stood up on a desk and yelled

"If any one apart form me opens their mouth they can kiss there badge goodbye. I know we are all reeling from current events but we are still cops. Now the FBI came down here to help us. As a result one of their own is missing. Are we going to stand around arguing like teenagers or are we going to help them? Now I want two cops to go to the hospital and be with Addy and to keep us updated. Any volunteers?"

Almost every cop volunteered but she chose Max and Jerry because she knew they were probably the closest to Addy. Once they were gone she then started to ask "Where would Jones go? I know none of us want to admit it but we know him we have served with him for 20 years or so we can use that information."

"We might have served with him but we didn't know him, Mam. He never talked about himself, he never came out on social I know he is married because of his ring and that is about it."

The chief thought it over and it was true. "Ok well I have his file, it is a long shot but someone should check his house in case he went there, someone should check the centre since that seems to be a focal point of the case. Baker and Drake head to his house. I know we aren't feeling over nice towards Jones but keep in mind his wife is a victim to or will be soon when she finds out, so be nice. Kelly and Daven head to the centre make sure there is no trouble there. I'll ring Hotchner and see if he has any other suggestions."

With that she jumped lightly of the table and went into her office to make a call.

* * *

JJ was on the phone to Garcia. Filling her on details and Garcia being the heart of the group took it the hardest of all.

"Don't worry we will find her. She'll be ok."

"I know. I know but I still be happier when we have back in our midst."

"That makes all of us. Garcia we need you to find out all you can about Officer Jones, any clues where he might take Prentiss. Any properties he might own or friends he might have. Anything at all!"

"I'm on it. If this guy owns a pair of jeans I'll know about it.

"OK hear from you soon hopefully."

JJ turned to Hotch Garcia is on it. We'll know something soon."

* * *

Morgan was knocking on doors and asking everyone in the streets did they see anything. He was turning up nothing.

Damn it he cursed underneath his breath but Reid heard him.

"It is ok time is still on our side we will find her. There was only one shot so we know she isn't hurt."

"Wrong unless Prentiss decided to go with him willingly which I doubt very much he must have subdued her some how and they was an extra patch of blood that didn't seem to belong to Addison. At best we know she wasn't shot. And as for finding her I don't' doubt it but will we find her in time."

For anyone listening in they might think Morgan meant alive but in actual fact he was referring the time Reid was kidnapped. They had found in alive, barely but alive but he was addicted to drugs and quite clearly a changed man.

Reid merely nodded as he picked up on the reference.

* * *

He gently dabbed her forehead with a damp cloth as she started to rouse.

"Agh there you are my sweet, I thought I might have hit you to hard."

Prentiss took in her surrounded and tried to get her barings and with a whoosh it all came back to her. She started to struggle but her hands were cuffed with her cuffs and the handcuffs then were tied to the bed post. Buts till she continue to struggle. Jones merely laughed to her as she fought with the bed.

"You are beautiful. I have had a lot of women in this bed but you will be the finest."

Prentiss stopped moving but she kept her head down. Her mind was racing. She was calculating where they could be and how quickly Morgan will get here. Will it be in time?

Jones moved slowly towards Prentiss and he grabbed her face as she tried to look away. He forced her to meet his eye.

"Now I am going to finish cleaning your wound then you are going to lie down for me assuming you want to live."

"Where is Addison?" she asked

"He is in the other room. And not in good shape I am afraid. If you don't want to be responsible for his death you better let me finish up here quickly so I can call an ambulance for him. Or maybe you would prefer if it is just the two of us!"

Prentiss looked at him trying to decide whether he was lying he would be harder for him to move two bodies from the street so it is unlikely he would bother. Also she had a faint memory of hearing a gun shot wound but still she knew deep down she couldn't risk it on the of chance he was in the other room.

So with resignation she nodded towards him. So when he started to dab her wound again she tried her best not to wince from his touch.

Silently though she prayed they would find her soon. Images of Reid's trauma kept flashing through her head. She wasn't sure if she could recover like he did. Not that he ever recovered fully.


	11. Chapter 11: Breath!

* * *

_Hey everyone so nice long chapter for so i hope you like it!! please please review i do love the reviews. But mostly just read and enjoy my story!! Thanks_

_Also some disturbing idea/themes throughout chapter so be warned !!_

Chapter eleven: Breath

Morgan cursed out loud. "This isn't working. No one is home and no one saw anything even if they were home. We are losing time."

Reid looked around looking for inspiration as if Prentiss would jump out yell surprise.

"He could be doing anything to her and we are just knocking on doors. We could have passed by house assuming it is empty. For all we know!!"

Reid cocked his head slightly "ok lets use the profile, what do we know about this unsub?"

"Well he has issues with his mother hence the pent out rage at children of mixed gender, so probably isn't great with women yet we know he is married. I would still bet he pays women for sex though. He has to kill in twos to fully pervert the children due the positioning of them. He is organised, methodically, patient, and must be some what normal appearing since no one picked up on the fact it was Jones."

"So what does that mean for Prentiss?"

"Well her kidnapping wasn't planned, at least not to the extent he would have wanted to, but he must have had a plan be because he disappeared form sight with a body in minutes. He so far has record of sexually abusing adults so she … but we can't be certain. Basically Jones taking Prentiss is completely off the profile and we have nothing."

* * *

Hotch and JJ just reached the site. The ambulance was pulling off with Addison in back leaving behind a group of angry cops. Hotch and JJ quickly got of their car and walked over the centre of the crowd. Hotch surveyed the situation and shook his head. He really hated when it was one of their own.

"Sir what do we do now. Morgan and Reid are out looking and they haven't found anything."

Hotch just looked ahead, clearly lost in thought. JJ shifted on her feet. She wasn't sure if she should bring him back to reality or not but Prentiss was on the line so she gently touched his shoulder

"Sir are you ok?"

Without shifting his stare he said barely above a whisper "What I hate most about one of our own missing is I keep going to use them like 'Prentiss go south check houses there' but then I have to tell myself it is her we are looking for. I am meant to keep her safe and I sent her on a fool's mission, sent her straight into the lions den."

"Sir Prentiss knew what she was getting into and it is her job. She doesn't doubt you ever neither does anyone else, not even Morgan so you should never doubt yourself. Prentiss needs you now. We need a plan of action."

He looked hard ahead for a further second then looked over to JJ "thanks"

Then looked around him "Ok this is what we are going to do JJ ring Garcia get her check every property on this street one of them has to belong to Jones or some one Jones knows well. Or one will be empty."

Then he turned to local police force "I know you are all reeling from Addison and Jones but we need a focus force now. If you feel you can't focus, please go home."

A few shifted their feet but no one left. Hotch nodded with satisfaction. The chief's word had clearly stuck with them.

"OK we are currently getting a list of suspect properties along this stretch once we have it I want you to split into teams and search them. Bear in mind he had no problem shooting one of your own today so you are all at a disadvantage because you can't shoot him as easily."

"Huh watch me" one cop said and was greeted with cheers.

Hotch frowned he was trying to work out whether it was emotion talking or bravado but could be dangerous though.

"It might be tempting to shot him but is he really worth your badge, your career and how does that help Addison if you kill the man who shot him before he gets tried and punished."

JJ hung up the phone then and went up to Hotch "there are four houses, two owned by a Mr Kiely but no other details about the house. The bills are at an all time low. It looks like it is use only infrequently. One house is on the property market so it is vacant and one house completely derelict and there plans in motion to knock it down at the end of the month. The rest are occupied by families and the like who all stand up under Garcia searching she is still looking though."

Hotch nodded and turned back to the crowds. "I want three teams. He pointed to one group go to 214, it is a derelict abandoned house he could be hiding there. The house is going to be knocked down soon so it could be unsafe so be careful any signs of the house falling get out of there. Group two go to 278 the house is up for sale but it is currently unused. Go!"

The teams went to their various houses.

"Ok those who are left we are going to 198 it is a house owned by a Mr. Kiely but we are suspicious it is a false name and second house to some one so we are checking it out. We have to thread carefully though we could be wrong."

Hotch turned to JJ "Ring Morgan and Reid about the other house Mr. Kiely owns and tell them to be careful we don't have a warrant." JJ was reaching for her phone before Hotch was even finished.

"Hey Morgan…"

* * *

"Ok sweetie, your wound is all clean. I am sorry I had to knock you out but I didn't think you would come willingly other wise. You so remind me of my mother. She was quite a woman. I was eight when he first came into my room and do you know what she did, she made him a gourmet breakfast the next morning. He kept it up till I was 19 and went to college. And every time she would cook him a hot breakfast. And what did she do for me she told me I was weak and that I shouldn't be wetting the bed at my age."

He was working himself up and getting more agitated. Prentiss looked around for something to help her but her hands were useless.

"Can you believe I was the victim, I was" he was yelling now. "I wanted the breakfast and the back rub. But it is ok" he said he started to calm down a bit and he sat beside Prentiss stroking her hair

"Because she was on my side after all. My dad was obese and he died of a heart attack. From all those greasy breakfasts. Irony you got to love it. But it wasn't enough for me so the summer I returned home for my dad's funeral I showed my mother what it was like to have no say what happens in your bed. Then I suffocated her. I watch the life go out of her eyes like she watch the joy go out of mine."

Prentiss just looked at him with such disgust. "You raped and killed your own mother"

"Don't look at me like that, she had it coming she should have protected me. Stop it don't look at me like I am evil or ..or " he lashed out and hit her then. He slapped her right across the face.

"Oh I am sorry. My poor girl. You mustn't make me mad"

"Ok so you had a bad childhood why did you go after those poor children?"

"Because my girl should have been in the centre! I was a good father, did what ever it took to give my girl everything. I never touched her. But then one day she isn't at school gates when I go to collect her. So I go into her classroom looking for her and she is on his desk with him holding her down. She is crying for me and I was too late. She was blind, she couldn't even see who it was. She had no idea what was happening to her."

Prentiss mind was reeling, "But why the children why not just enrol her in the centre. Some of the children weren't even patients"

"I know that is where I am a genius. I knew I needed to kill a patient but I thought if I killed a few random children it wouldn't be so obvious. Anyway I think we have talked enough, sitting this close to you" and he moved even closer to her till he was practically sitting on her lap "his making me all hot and erect."

* * *

Hotch and JJ donned their FBI approved bullet proof jackets and led the team to the house. JJ took half the team around back and Hotch lead the rest through the front door.

"Open up FBI" Hotch yelled. No response "Open up FBI"

After waiting five minutes he told JJ over their ear com to enter on five.

1 2 3 4 5 'crash'

* * *

Morgan hung up on JJ and turned to Reid "Ok man we have a plan. There is a house owned by Mr Kiely that is dodgy looking. Hotch has given us the clear to enter even without a warrant. But we have to thread carefully"

"Ok so lets go"

They rounded up the cops and headed to their house.

* * *

The first group of cops had finished their sweep of the house and called it in "Chief, there is nothing here let Hotchner know. We're heading back to station. Any word on Addy?"

"Just he is in surgery and is fighting. We don't need you here. Addy will be out of surgery soon why don't you go and be with him."

"Thanks Chief"

* * *

"Hotchner, it's the chief here. Team one is finished their sweep and they turned up nothing. I sent them on to the hospital. Hope that is ok."

"It is thanks let me know when team two are done please"

"Will do"

* * *

"Get off me" Prentiss struggle against him stroking her.

"Look I told if you don't enjoy our time together I won't get help for your cop friend."

"He is your friend you served along side him. You worked with him for 20 years and you can just leave him to die in the next room. How do I know he isn't already dead? I want to see him."

"Oh not going to happen. if you haven't realised I am in charge. Not you. Now lie down."

"I can't not with hands tied to the bed post."

He looked ready to pop but he realised she was right. So he got reached for a scissor on the desk nearby and cut the tie that attached the cuffs to the post.

Then roughly he pushed Prentiss down on to the bed. He jumped on top of her started to take her top off he pulled it till her hands were above her head with the top up at the top. The cuffs stopped it coming fully off.

She tried to push him off, to kick him anything but she was completely pinned under him. She tried all the same.

He just laughed. He then sat up on her and lifted her body to him with his hands behind her, he took of her bra.

He looked down admiringly at her breast. "Oh you are a thing of beauty."

He start to massage her breast and still she fought and wriggled beneath him. She tried pushing him off screaming. Anything!

* * *

"Chief this is team two checking in with nothing to report."

"Ok thanks, you can join team one at the hospital they are waiting for Addy to come out of surgery."

"Bye"

* * *

"Hey team two have checked in and they have nothing. They are joining team one at the hospital."

"Ok thanks." Hotch hung up and as he said number five he kicked in the door.

They rushed in and filled the rooms. A series of clears were called out and soon JJ met Hotch half way in the house. Simultaneously they looked up the stairs.

They moved silently in unison as they made their way up slowly. They reached the top of the stairs and cleared the hall, no one in view. They split one went right the other left checking each room as they progress down the long hallway. But the house was completely vacant.

They met again at the top of the stairs both shaking the head. Nothing!

JJ picked up her phone and called Morgan. He was their last hope now.

* * *

Morgan reached their house and viewed it. From the outside it looked barely lived in, the grass needed a major cutting and the house itself could do with a coat of paint. It also looked empty.

"Hey JJ" Morgan said picking up his phone. "Please tell me you found her."

"No nothing none of the teams have picked up anything. It is up to you now."

"Ok but it doesn't look good. House looks empty."

JJ started to say something when a scream rang out.

Prentiss everyone thought in unison.

"I got to go JJ"

"Go get our girl"

The team split up, half went round back with Reid and Morgan took the team through the front door. Morgan didn't wait to count to five though he kicked the door in and went straight upstairs.

"Prentiss, where are you" Morgan called out.

"Morgan I'm…" but the rest was muffled out.

But Morgan heard enough. He went to the only door that was closed and busted in.

* * *

Prentiss continuing to struggle and in the process the key for the cuffs fell out of his pocket. Prentiss noticed but Jones didn't. Prentiss moved her arms down by her side pretending she was trying to get comfortable. She had the key in her hand. She tried to open them. But she kept dropping the key.

Eventually she managed to open the lock.

Jones was slowly moving down to Prentiss trousers. He was unbuttoning them when she used both of her hands to push him off. He snarled and lunged at her and she kicked centre in the knees.

He fell to the floor groaning and Prentiss made to go to the door but he dived and grabbed her ankle.

She screamed and fell hard on her knees. She tried to crawl to the door but he didn't let go of her ankle. She struggled and she managed to land a foot on his nose. It started gushing blood.

"Prentiss where are you?"

Prentiss looked at the door. "Morgan I'm…"

Jones had jumped on her had put his mouth over hers and then covered her mouth with his hand.

"Just like my mother."

Prentiss struggled and fought. She hit him repeatedly. But he didn't budge. She was running out of air. Her head was spinning. She was slowly passing out.

Morgan then was suddenly over her. She could see his outline but he was blurry.

"Prentiss, Prentiss stay with me. Come on girl, breath! It is ok now I am here."

"Morgan" she choked. She drew in a really deep breath then another. Her breathing go stronger with each breath. Morgan sat back on his heels and he sighed with relief.

Suddenly Prentiss started to panic "Where is Jones? He…he"

"Shush don't worry he is gone the cops have taken him to the station. Your safe now"

Prentiss sat up slowly Morgan caught her back as she started to spin.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I think. I" she started to say but then just shook her head. She suddenly realise she was naked and her hands flew up to cover her self.

Morgan suddenly realised as well and looked away blushing beyond red.

He scrambled over the bed and grabbed her top he threw it at her with out looking at her.

She quickly put it on and stood up. She walked over to Morgan and gave him a huge bear hug, then pulled back and said "Thank you for saving me but if you ever tell anyone what you saw I will shoot you myself."

"I didn't see anything. I didn't see that you have a small freckle on the side of your..."

Prentiss playfully hit him across the face and sat down on the bed. The energy sapped out of her.

Morgan reached for his phone called Hotch.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as word spread that she was ok.


	12. Chapter 12: Plane conversations

_Hey everyone so just a short chapter but i am gearing up for the next one so bear with me. I will be updating either friday or next wednesday/thursday. Basically i'm updating every time i have a day off from work or close to it. technically i do have work later but that is beside the point. As always your reviews keep me strong so keep them coming. _

_This chapter is for all those who miss plane scenes in the latest season. enjoy!!  
_

Chapter 12: Plane conversations

"JJ you can tell the pilot we are ready to take off" Hotch told JJ. JJ nodded and went to the pilot. She returned a few minutes later.

The door shut, the engine roared to life and everyone tried to sit back and pretend to sleep.

Hotch was doing paper work at one end of the plane and JJ came over and sat opposite him. Without looking up Hotch said "I know JJ we can't let it slide but for now we need to keep focused."

"Ok" JJ resigned herself "The other thing I wanted to talk to you about was Rossi. What is his deal? He showed up for 20 minutes on a case then disappeared fully."

"I know I have been wondering about that alright. I've set an appointment up with Strauss to discuss him. This can't go on."

JJ made a face when Hotch mentioned Strauss's name but she refrained from saying anything about that awful woman. Instead she just nodded and sat back in her sit. She had full view of the plane. To her left she saw Prentiss and Morgan having a deep conversation. She wondered what Morgan and Prentiss were discussing. Prentiss was the newbie still in so many ways but she was aware of Morgan and Prentiss close connection. Sometimes she felt jealous and hurt. She had been on the team longer, worked with Morgan more yet he never took to her the way he did to Prentiss. She wished sometimes she would take the profiling classes. Maybe Morgan would respect her more then.

Still she thought it doesn't seem to be a happy conversation.

"Morgan, would you leave it alone."

"Prentiss I just want you to talk. Otherwise you will do what you always do and push all emotion down till you can't feel it anymore. But you don't have to do that. I can listen. I am in fact a pretty good listener."

"But there is nothing to talk about. Nothing happened really. Anyway I have talked about it. I had to give my statement.2

"Yes but that doesn't count. I know you went straight to the station, you wouldn't even let a medic check you out. You went straight to the interview room and gave your statement flat. Then basically told Hotch we're leaving. Hence the sudden trip back home. But leaving the case behind doesn't mean you have dealt with what happened."

"Well really nothing did happen. You got there in time."

"Yes my timing was good but not great."

"Yeah a few minutes later would have been nice, to let me get dressed."

"Not a chance, wouldn't change that for the world."

Prentiss shot him an evil glare then broke out in a huge smile. "Your evil you know that right?"

"Yeah I know but I am also your friend so if you ever want to talk don't feel you can't""

"Thanks Morgan but I am good. I am really. I mean I was scared ..." she looked out the window

"Prentiss" Morgan said softly

She took a visibly deep breath "I was scared for a minute. I thought this is really going to happen. But then you came through the door and I knew it would be ok. I was safe now."

"I just wish we had found you sooner. I hate the thought of that guy touching you."

"Then don't think about it. Think about the huge drink you owe me at the bar when we land." Prentiss smiled nervously.

But Morgan grinned and laughed "Sure you deserve a drink and hell we all need one. I'm in."

Morgan then reached over to Reid and touched him gently but he jumped a mile.

"Wow man chill just me2 Morgan said

"Sorry I was in my own world."

"So I can see. Well when you are ready to return to this world are you up for drinks when we land."

"Sure sounds good. Is JJ coming?"

"Morgan chuckled "Why don't you ask her yourself."

Reid nodded slightly, looked towards JJ caught her eye and quickly looked down at his book.

Morgan considered asking JJ for Reid but then he thought no let him do it.

So he sat back into to his chair and put his earphones on and started to listen to his music.

Reid continued to stare at his book but he was no longer reading it. His mind was racing over the possibility of asking JJ to drinks. The last time he had done it, it was for a date after the football game. He knew this was different but the parallels left him paralysed.

Morgan happened to glance up and sighed. He reached over to Reid and said "It just drinks with friends nothing more so don't make it more. Go on"

Morgan urged him.

Reid nodded and stood up and went to JJ and Hotch. "Hey Morgan Prentiss and I are grabbing drinks after work. Want to join?" he glanced between JJ and Hotch.

"Sure" JJ said immediately.

Hotch hesitated, usually he would be rushing home to see his family. No he lived alone and he realised he didn't want to be alone quite yet so he agreed to one quick drink.

Reid nodded in acknowledgment and then the pilot announce we would be landing soon so could everyone belt up. Reid gestured awkwardly to his chair muttered something incomprehensible and quickly returned to his sit. He gave Morgan two thumbs up and mouthed to Morgan that Hotch would be coming as well.

Morgan was surprised but happy. The boss man rarely joined in but it was always a pity.

A few minutes later the plane was on the ground and the door was opening. The team was grabbing their bags and heading towards the bar across the road. Within minutes of entering the bar all had downed their first drink and Morgan was already heading up to the barmen for seconds.

Laughter filled their small booth and Morgan when waiting for the drinks he smiled as he looked over towards them. Moments like this come too rarely for them but when they do he was determined to appreciate it. You never know what sicko is just around the corner.

* * *

"So Hotch you think you should be sitting there laughing away when people are trouble. Well I'll show you. I'll make you regret everyday of your life."

"Sir would you like a drink?"

"No thanks I'm driving to night so I'll be good." He smirked as his plan started to form in his head.

He continued to watch them. He saw how Hotch fussed over the Prentiss the dark haired mare. So strong, so beautiful. Well after tonight she won't be so strong.

He checked his watch and realised he better get in position. He needs to be ready for her.


	13. Chapter 13: The first strike

A/N: OK I am so sorry for the unbelievable delay in me updating. there is no words i am so sorry. For those still interested i am hoping to finish this story over the xmas holidays so please take a chance and read this story again. Time has passed but still love reviews. i don't deserve it but please make my day :)

anywhos please read and enjoy i hope my rustiness doesn't show.

Chapter 13: The first strike

Morgan returned to the group with drinks in hand. They all cheered and JJ challenged someone to a dart match.

"Come on, I'll go easy. Morgan, are saying you're scared of a girl beating you."

"Hell ya! When it is you and it's darts" Morgan stated. Morgan glanced at his watch and sighed

"I'm wrecked and unfortunately I've work tomorrow. Somehow I don't think the 'I'm sick cough, cough' excuse will work" Morgan moaned glancing at Hotch.

Hotch grinned "I knew you were pulling a sicky that time"

Morgan laughed "Yeah well that was one hell of a night"

"What Morgan you pulled a sicky?? I don't believe it, what happened if we had a case." JJ asked.

"Well it was my first week on the force and there was mumps going around so the whole unit was on quarantine. We could only do conference calls to anyone in need so I worked from home. Garcia hooked me up. First time I talked to her. It is a pity she didn't come tonight."

"Yeah but she had a hot date with Kevin so I don't think she will be missing us as much as we miss her." JJ informed the unit.

Morgan made a face "How does she have a hot date and it is not with me. That hurts" Morgan exclaimed holding his heart as if in pain.

Prentiss had been quiet the whole night and was just watching the group. She really thought of them as her family. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have them.

The DJ started his set for the night and Morgan stood up and turned to Prentiss "Dance with me pretty lady?"

"I though you were going home mister."

"I will but I can't miss the opportunity to dance with the prettiest lady in room"

JJ coughed and spluttered then sighed resignedly "I use to be the pretty team member" and pulled a sad face. "Oh well at least my title was stolen by a worthy competitor. Wear the title with pride Prentiss."

"Oh I'm not the prettiest at least not with my face all bruised." She said self deprecatorily.

"Please dance with me; I don't want to dance with Hotch. Save me please"

"Ok I suppose if it is to save you"

Prentiss stood up and downed her drink before she left the table. Morgan leaned in to JJ "You're still the pretty member of the team. I am a very blessed man to work with you and Prentiss, the most beautiful women in the FBI."

"Oh you are a charmer" JJ laughed and smiled "Now go show Prentiss your moves"

Prentiss and Morgan went and showed the wannabe dancers how it is done.

JJ and Reid tried their best not to laugh at the image of Hotch dancing with Morgan {especially the way he was dancing with Prentiss}. Hotch sighed and said "I wouldn't want to dance with him anyways. He so is not my type."

At that Reid and JJ lost control and burst out laughing. Hotch tried to look offended but quickly joined in. It was his first genuine laugh in a long time and it felt good.

After another round of drinks on Hotch and a lot more laughs everyone was struggling to keep their eyes open and headed to their various cars. But Hotch wouldn't allow anyone to drive in their intoxicated states and called taxis for everyone.

Once everyone was safely in their taxis and on their way home he stepped out of the shadows and got into his car. He was disgusted with Hotch allowing his team to get so drunk. He would never condone it.

Still soon he would be in charge and some changes would be made. But first he must show the FBI how incompetent Hotch was.

He drove following Prentiss taxi. He was so caught in his internal rant he didn't notice Morgan taxi had also changed course and was following Prentiss.

He turned off once he knew where Prentiss was going and he took a left and a left again so he was back at a junction that joined onto Prentiss road. He knew he would be quicker and he just sat at the lights and waited. The cars were building up behind him but he was oblivious to their horns and shouts. The lights went green, red and green again. They had just turned red for him when he saw Prentiss's taxi and he shot forward and aimed straight for her car. But the taxi driver saw the car and slammed on the breaks and screeched to a halt.

The kamikaze driver went flying across the junction in front of Prentiss's taxi and crashed into the traffic lights. Prentiss was shocked to say the least. Morgan who had been right behind her jumped out of his car and ran up to Prentiss

"Are you ok" he yelled not even giving her the chance to roll down her window. She looked over at the taxi driver.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah are you?"

"Fine"

With that Prentiss got out of the car and Morgan embraced her in a tight hug. She held him back but they both caught themselves and quickly pulled apart. They walked over to the driver's car that crashed but the seat was empty. The whole car was empty. They looked at each other puzzled and Morgan called it in.

Once the police came got all the statements and then finally they were able to go home. They both got into Morgan's taxi and Morgan gave him Prentiss's address. They got to her house quickly, Morgan tipped the taxi man generously for all he had been through and he drove off.

Prentiss hugged herself and looked around neighbourhood. She loved her apartment; it had this massive window with a view to die for. Once she had seen the window she had been convinced this was her new place.

Morgan let her get lost in her thoughts for a few then gentle touched her shoulder. Prentiss, what is running around your head?"

"Em just why did you send the taxi away? You're going to have to call another one now to get home."

"Oh girl, you and Garcia!! After the last few days that you have had do you really think I was going to let you be alone. Not a chance. When Garcia got shot…" Morgan took a breath he still hated the thought of that day

"I said I wouldn't leave her till she was better. Well you mightn't have a gaping hole in your chest but I know you are hurting and I also know you would never admit it or ask for help but you are not going to be alone tonight."

Prentiss started to protest but Morgan cut her off "Now where is the couch?" Morgan inquired as he directed her towards her door.

"Fine you can stay here tonight but don't think you are getting another sneak peak at my freckles."

"There was more than one?" Morgan chuckled.

Prentiss hit him gently over his head and lead him up to her apartment. Once inside the door she instantly glad he was there. Not that she would ever admit it. It was eerie how accurately he knew her. But mostly it just made her smile.

"Ok help me pull out the couch. You're in luck it is a roll out bed and I think it should be nice and comfy. The shop guy who sold it to me said as much."

Morgan smiled "so I'm the first to stay over"

"No you're just the first who didn't make it to the bedroom"

Morgan acted offended and he smiled cheekily "Oh has someone else?"

Prentiss blushed softly and asked "Do you need anything else? PJs? Toothbrush?"

"Em I'm good I have my over night bag from the case. I can live out of that for one more night."

Prentiss nodded as she pulled out the spare duvet and pillow from the hallway closest.

"Actually there is something I need." Morgan said as he caught her hand when she handed him the duvet.

Prentiss looked at him confused.

"Please sit down for a minute. Ok Prentiss I know and I thank God every minute for this, but I know Jones didn't get the opportunity to go all the way but he still went further then should have and after all the cases we have done I know they all must have been spinning through your head as he touched you."

He paused and took a breath "Prentiss look at me. Please" he gently reached out and caressed her chin into looking at him

"I know you must have been scared. I know this is probably what is upsetting you the most but I need you to know that it is ok. I was terrified and Reid was completely out of his mind. I don't need to tell you how Hotch, JJ and Garcia felt. We all were falling apart just at the thought of losing you. I need you to know you are loved, accepted and needed by us. It is ok to be shaken by this but know we are here for you"

"When I was with him it was the cases that were going through my mind it was Reid. It was everything he went through. I just kept thinking I couldn't survive what he did or anything like it. I just kept thinking please just rape me. I thought I could forget that but the torture, the drugs, the mind games that is what scared me. Also I was afraid" she stopped bit her lip

"Prentiss it is ok. Keep going"

"She took a deep breath and continued "Also I was afraid you would think I wasn't ... I wouldn't be… I" she struggled to get her words out.

Morgan hesitated and then leaned in and kissed her. It took a second for it to register with Prentiss but then she kissed back, hard and passionate. She longed for this for so long. She pulled his top off and laid her hands on his hard chest. He pulled back her hair and looked at her asking her with his eyes was she ok with this. In response she laid back on the pull out bed and pulled him down on top of her.

He started to undo her buttons of her blouse on at a time and gentle pulled her blouse of her. Then he reached for her bra slipped it off and threw it down on the ground. He leaned to kiss her again. He needed to taste her lips and her raspberry lip gloss. But suddenly she pushed him off and ran into her room slamming the door behind her. Morgan sat back and held his head in his heads in his hands.

Damn it! What was he thinking? This was so wrong for so many reasons he never, never went with someone from work then after all she had been through he should have known it was too soon for her. He felt like kicking himself.

He reached over and picked up the bra from the floor. He recognised it. It was the same one as the on from the attack. Suddenly he got a picture in his head of Jones taking off her bra just like he did and he felt sick. Damn it!

He went to knock on Prentiss's door but hesitated and then decided to give her some room. Simultaneously Prentiss was about to come out of her room to talk to Morgan but then froze, scared. She instead went to bed and tried to sleep but was too afraid to turn of the light beside her bed. Also she was very acutely aware of Morgan out side on the couch. And part of her wanted to run her hands down his chest again and to feel his breath on her neck and to taste his lips and play with them. She cried to herself, silent crying was something she had honed very well over the years.

Morning couldn't come soon enough for either of them. Morgan got up and had almost finished cooking breakfast when Prentiss emerged cautiously from her room.

Morgan held up the pan of French toast and bacon "Peace offering?"

Prentiss nodded and walked to the fridge, grabbed the OJ. She grabbed two glasses from the press and she sat down at her table. Morgan served up the hot food and placed the plate in front of her. He accidently brushed her hair slightly and both froze for a brief second then he quickly retreated and sat at the other end of the table.

"Sleep well?" Morgan asked knowing she would say yes and fully aware this would be a lie judging by her eyes and their bags.

"Yeah well enough. You?"

"Yeah the couch is extremely comfortable" he also lied. He hadn't even laid down on it. He spent the whole night sitting up beating himself up about his stupidity.

Both then ate in silence. When they had finished Prentiss collected the plates and piled them into the sink. "I'll do them later" she said. He merely nodded. They both inwardly sighed as she dropped them down in the sink and it made more noise than they both had all morning.

"We need to talk" Morgan started but Prentiss interrupted him "look last night was a near mistake. We stopped in time. It won't happen again. You don't need to worry."

Morgan sat back in the chair and digested what he heard.

"Look, don't go profiling me. It is what it is. Ok? Now I want a shower. Do you?"

"Em no I might head home. Water the plants and stuff before heading to the office."

"Fine see you at Quantico." And she slipped into the bathroom.

He gathered his things but the bed back into the couch and with one glance towards the bathroom was gone.


	14. Chapter 14: Tommy and Shelley

Ch 14 : Tommy and Shelley

"How could I miss?" he roared

He roughly yanked the cabinet door in his bathroom. Pulling stuff out till he found the small first aid box. He grabbed it and went back to his bed. He took the antiseptic and some gauze and went over to his mirror.

"She should be dead. Stupid taxi driver! Stupid bitch! Hotch won't even get that it is all about him. Idiot." He sneered.

He winced slightly as he cleaned his cut. He growled and threw the bloody gauze down and went to get a bandage from the box. He shook his head as he pictured the stupid black man and the lucky Prentiss looking around clueless.

"How did they make the 'oh so special BAU' and I don't even get second look."

He continued to rant and rave. He managed to work himself in to such a frenzy he smashed the mirror. It shattered into a million pieces. He cut up his hand and didn't even notice.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Tommy at asked.

"If I say no I don't have to go, right?"

"Barry go on it is your turn. I answered the phone so you have to go this time."

"Ok what about if we send Shelly when she comes back from break. I think we can wait the few minutes."

"You were talking about me again?"

"Yep you know we love you to bits. Shell …"

"What do you want now?"

"There was a loud noise in room 102, could you please check on it?"

"What? Why doesn't one of you two smucks go?"

"Em because we are lazy bums. Please"

"Fine but you both owe me one favour." Shelley laughed as she turned and grabbing the keys for the first floor left the boys sitting at the receptionist desk.

"Reception" Shell announced as she knocked on the door. "We heard a noise. If you don't respond we will call the police."

She waited and knocked again. "Reception" she was in the process of raising her hand for th third knock when the door opened.

"Hey sorry I broke a mirror. I'm sorry. I will pay for it of course."

"Oh ok. Are you ok? Your hand is bleeding I can help you patch it up if you want."

"Oh thanks that would be great. As you can see" he gestured to his head " it is not my day"

"Poor you! What happened?" she asked as she stepped through the door and closed it behind her.

"Well I tried to smash into a car to kill a FBI agent so another FBI agent would feel some pain since he caused me so much pain but I missed by fractions and just crashed into a pole. Oops I wasn't meant to tell you that" he smiled his most sinister smile at her.

She looked around and tried to make it to the door "I think I better go and tell Tommy and Barry not to call the police. I'll be right back." She had her hand on the door handle when he grabbed her hair dragged her to the bed and stifled her screams with his mouth.

* * *

"Tommy, Shelley is taking a long time."

"Oh pur-lease you think nay minute away from your precious Shelley is too long"

"Shut up. I haven't asked her out yet. But I will really soon. I just have to wait for the right time."

"Sure you do and I have to go and cure cancer then collect my three Oscars awards from Robert Pattinson. Seriously though, you should ask her out. I am pretty sure she likes you"

"Really? I don't know. Well either way she should have come back to us by now. I am going to check."

"OK but hurry back. And no smooching on the job" Barry laughed but promptly stopped when Tommy hit him on the arm as he passed by.

A second later Tommy popped his head back in "And don't think I didn't notice the Twilight reference"

Barry chuckled to himself. "Oh man I thought I got away with it."

Tommy shook his head and ran up to the first floor.

He knocked on room 102. "Reception"

NO answer.

"Shelley?"

_On the other side of the door  
_

They both froze. He looked at her and put his finger to her mouth. "Ssshhh" he mouthed.

She looked at him wide eyed and screamed "Toooooommmmmmmmmmmy"

He punched her straight across the face and knocked her out cold. But it was enough for Tommy.

He stepped back and kicked the door down. He charged in but the sight of Shelley on the bed stopped him dead. Then from behind he was knocked on the head.

* * *

"Sir can you hear me ?"

Tommy looked around 'What was that light' he thought fleetingly.

"Hey stay awake stay with me. Can you tell me your name?"

"Its tommy eh tom eh timothy" interjected barry. "and she is Shelley"

The paramedic glanced towards the bed and nodded.

"Ok lets get them to the hospital."


End file.
